Twilight in the Garden of Good and Evil
by VampireAMYblack
Summary: While Bella is watching Edward and Victoria fight for her in the clearing she is taken by someone. But who? Will she escape or choose this new life that has been thrust upon her? Begins at end of Eclipse! An alternate to Breaking Dawn Bella/Edward p.o.v
1. Summary

**Disclaimer!! I do not own Twilight or the characters! Twilight belongs to Steph Meyer**

**Story Summary **

As Bella is watching Edward and Victoria fight for her in the clearing she is taken by someone. Who would take her? and, where are they taking her? Who will come rescue her? Will she choose this new life that has been thrust upon her or will she escape? Bella meets some new vampires in this story as well.

* * *

**_Info-_**

This story will switch from Bella's to Edwards point of view, but it will mostly be in Bella's point of view. All main characters will be included and ill will do everything I can to make sure they are in character. _***Spoiler Alert* **I_f you have not read Eclipse, the beginning of this story- that is real, will ruin the end of eclipse for you. I got the idea for this fanfiction after I read eclipse and before I read breaking dawn. I was imagining things that could happen and I always thought it would be really cool if this happened. I will update regularly! so please give this story a shot, I promise it will get better!! Go ahead read the first chapter! Pleas leave reviews!!!!


	2. Taken

I was watching them with Horrified eyes. I didn't even want to close them because I might miss something. To my left there was Seth and Riley fighting and it wasn't looking good. I knew that the second Seth lost I would die.

Poor Seth, he is too young to die and it shouldn't be over me. I'm not worth all of this. Yards away to my right I could see Edward and Victoria dancing. It looked a lot similar to the practice runs everyone had with Jasper, but this time it was real and it wasn't going to end until someone died.

My heart sank at the thought that it could be Edward, but at least I would follow shortly after him when Victoria was finished with her torture.

That's the moment that the third wife came to mind. I quickly snatched up one of the sharp rocks that had broken beneath my feet. No one even noticed that Ivhad moved. I didn't know exactly what I was planning to do, but I had to do something. If I could plunge this into myself somehow it would distract Victoria long enough for Edward to kill her. I just had a feeling this wasn't going to end well and I wanted it to be over.

I didn't want to die, but dying for Edward seemed like an honor. My heart started pounding in my chest and I wondered if they could hear. But no one dare stray their eyes from their opponent. I took a slow deep breath and was about to lift my hand that held the rock when I felt him.

It all happened so quickly, one moment I was standing in the clearing planning my self sacrifice and then I felt the two cold hands grab me. One covered my mouth and the other held my body in his stone grip. My eyes never left Edward and he was beginning to fade away into the distance as we disappeared into the forest and that made me panic. It was worse than dying.

I tried to get loose, but it was no use, then after a few minutes I heard his beautiful voice.

"Bella you have to keep calm!" he whispered.

How did he know my name! He was now cradling me and I looked up to see his beautiful face.

He wasn't rude or mean really, just stern. His hand still covered my mouth so I couldn't scream, but I was so shocked I don't think I could find the air in my lungs to build a decent scream. What did he want with me? He should be killing me right now shouldn't he? Why else would he want me?

But this face. I've seen _this_ face before. But where?

Then I immediately thought of Edward. I didn't know if he was okay or if they were still fighting. Has he noticed that I'm missing yet? It's only been a few minutes at the most. And what about Seth? I wanted so badly to know that they were okay, would I ever know? Was I ever going to see Edward again?

Suddenly I felt the sharp pain that made my breath hitch. It was familiar and I knew exactly what it was. It was like the hole in my chest never fully healed. It was just waiting for a chance to re open.

The vampire noticed the change in my breathing and saw the tortured expression on my face.

"Have you been hurt?" He whispered. He looked at me this time when he spoke.

I just shook my head as much as his grip would allow me, then it was as if he had forgotten I was there altogether as he kept running forward. It was then that I realized I held no interest to him at all. I was being delivered. Chills ran down my spine at that thought.

He was running at such a speed that I couldn't even tell where we were. He didn't seem to care about frightening me like Edward. The moment I let his name in my thoughts I felt the searing pain as the hole in my chest light fire.

That must have been when I fell apart because as I looked up to my kidnapper his face began to blur and I felt my body relax itself as everything went black.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Bella must have gasped because the moment Victoria's eyes left mine I flung her into a small spruce. She dropped back down to earth already crouched to spring, then I whirled back and grabbed Riley by the arm shoving my foot down onto his back

the little campsite was filled with Riley's piercing shriek of agony. I threw his arm right into Victoria just as she was lurching forward. It threw her against another tree, this one breaking in half from the impact. As Seth finished Riley, Victoria must have realized she was on her own. She began to back away from me.

"No." I crooned, "Stay just a little bit longer."

She wheeled and flew toward the refuge of the forest. But I was faster. I caught her unprotected back at the edge of the trees and, with one last, simple step, our little dance was over. I grabbed hold of her hair and brushed my mouth against her neck. This was the moment I have been waiting for. I wanted so badly to torture her the way she had planned for Bella, but that would scare Bella and the quicker Victoria is dead, the better.

With one swift movement her head was no longer attached to her body and I flung it into the trees in disgust. It was over. Riley was dead, thanks to Seth, and now Victoria. Bella would never have to worry about her again.

_Bella._

I turned slowly knowing that I must look like a monster to her, but when I did she wasn't where she had been standing before. She must be hiding behind the rocks. I ran to where she had once been standing and I suddenly realized that I couldn't hear her heart or her breathing. W_here_ was she?

"Bella?" I called out in panic.

In a matter of 4 seconds I had circled the whole little clearing and she was nowhere to be found. I stood frozen, wondering where to start. Where could she be? At that exact moment I turned to see Alice appear in the clearing running toward me, panic written all over her face.

"NO!" I choked. This wasn't good.

I grabbed her arms in my stone grip. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?" I screamed at her.

"Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't see it coming!" She began.

"TELL ME!" I jerked her up to meet my gaze.

"She's gone! BELLA IS GONE!" She shrieked.

_gone? _What could she possibly mean by _gone?_

"Show me!"

She began to replay the vision in her thoughts and I studied it the best I could, but it was hard to make out. All I could see was the horror written on Bella's face. The vision was dark and blurry, then I saw the white hands cover her mouth and sweep her into the forest.

I ran to the spot where it happened in the vision. I could smell him.

"_Demetri" _

* * *

**What did you think? It WILL get better i promise. **

**Please Please review!! It would make me update quicker and make me happy! thanks for reading!**


	3. Realization

I awoke with a headache and the feeling that I had just had the worst nightmare of my entire life, then that was replaced with the feeling of panic as I realized it was no nightmare. This really happened. I didn't know where I was, but it was dark and it felt like I was in a car. I sat up to find that I was right about the car, well actually this was more like a hummer or something with a ton of room. The windows were tinted so much that I couldn't tell if it was night or day. I also sat up to find three vampires staring at me.

I immediately knew who they were, well not exactly who _they _were, but _who _they were.

_The Volturi_.

How did I not know before? The vampire who took me was Demetri! I remember them from last summer when Alice and I had to save Edward from the Volturi. How could I not recognize Demetri's beautiful face. His beautiful hair waved to his shoulders, and I remember he was the most polite of this little group.

Then I remembered Edward telling me that Demetri was the tracker. That explains why he was the one to get me and why he didn't get caught.

I stared at them in horror. All I could think about was the poor innocent tourists that were murdered by the Volturi when I was there. That's what they're planning to do to me. They are going to kill me because I know their secret! Then, the small child like girl in the front seat smiled at me.

The expression on my face changed from horrified to curious as to why she was smiling at me. I then realized it was Jane, and also why she was smiling at me. Jane has the gift of being able to torture someone with her smile. I was instantly relieved that something was messed up in my brain and it didn't work on me.

Her angelic face was just as I remembered, with her wide eyes and full lips. Her hair cropped just above her shoulders. Then, her face turned rigid and she gave me this evil glare. I guess she remembers me too, but why would she even try if she knew it didn't work on me.

"_Jane?"_I croaked. My mouth was so dry and I could barely hear myself, but I know they could.

"yes?" Jane spoke, her childish voice a monotone.

It took me a minute to be able to speak. Her voice brought me away from any hope that this _could_ be a nightmare. There was no way anyone in a dream could sound so beautiful. Even if she was speaking in a monotone. Even when Edward spoke in my dreams his voice didn't compare to when he really was speaking to me. The thought of Edward made me want to crumble back into my seat and let the pain take over me, but I pushed all that aside. I needed to know what was going on.

"w-what's going on?" I whispered, then cleared my throat, it didn't help the dryness.

The vampire beside me tossed a bottle of water in my lap. I looked up at him for the first time and realized it was Felix. His black hair cropped his white face, he was very big and I remembered he is the one I compared to Emmett. But why were they giving me water to soothe my throat if they were planning on killing me?

"Be patient Bella." she spat at me, as if I was getting on her nerves. She wasn't the one being kidnapped by vampires.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whispered through my trembling voice.

Felix sighed. "No." He said with an annoyed tone. "Not yet anyway." Then he laughed.

I'm sure everyone heard my heart stop for an instant to his words. Dying I could handle, it was never seeing Edward again that frightened me. That thought sent sharp pains to hole in my chest.

"Relax Bella," Demetri said politely. "We aren't planning on killing you, Aro has requested to see you." he assured me.

_Aro _wants to see _me_? Why on earth would he want to see _me? _Is that all this is? No. If Aro only wished to see me he wouldn't have sent someone to kidnap me. That makes me wonder if he is planning on giving me back. I don't know what interest I could possibly hold for him. I'm only a human, An extremely average human. There's nothing special about me, so why all this trouble to get me?

"Who on earth knows why." Jane added.

And for a second I thought she could read my mind, but I realized she must be wondering the same thing I am.

"Why?" I asked. My voice was rough, so I took a sip of the water. It helped a little.

"That is not for me to explain Bella, now get some rest, you're going to need it." Demetri said, still the same polite tone, unlike Jane and Felix.

I didn't reply to him. How on earth could I rest when I've just been kidnapped? Although I did feel a little better knowing that they aren't planning on killing me. _Planning_. I didn't miss that, even though he might have thought so. I was beginning to think they were almost as misinformed as I was about this whole thing.

I leaned back against the seat, and exhaustion hit me like a wave. The last time I slept was in the tent with Jacob and Edward. Well I did sleep a little here too apparently because I don't remember getting here. How long did I sleep? I then noticed the clock on the dash read 6:37. It's been a few hours since I was in the clearing, because we were up early this morning.

Could Edward or someone be coming after me by now? God! I didn't even know he was alive! Even though a big part of me knew he was. Victoria couldn't get past him. She would eventually give up when she realized I was gone, which means if Edward is alive he has definitely realized that I'm gone and he should be following us after me by now. I let that possibility calm me a little. The last thing I wanted was to upset these vampires by yelling at them.

I was starting to drift off in to sleep when we came to a stop. I lifted my head to see Demetri turned around to face me.

"Bella we are getting on a plane now, and I need you to be calm and not cause a scene." He explained.

I thought about causing a scene and getting away from them when Felix interrupted my thought.

"If you do cause a scene you will regret it, one of your loved ones will have to pay that cost." He smirked at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. _Great. _There was nothing I could do about this. They opened their doors and Demetri opened my door for me. It wasn't bright outside now, so it was safe for them to be outside.

The cold wind whipped me in the face when he opened the door. As I climbed out I realized they weren't wearing they're long cloaks. I guess they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, as if that were possible.

Demetri lightly took hold of my arm and led the way into the airport. I gulped, wondering if Edward would be too far behind to catch up now. That is, if he is coming for me.

For all I know it could be Victoria on her way to find me, angry that I was taken before she could get her revenge. As soon as we entered the airport they led me straight to the front of the counter, and the woman had a man lead us outside the building.

Outside was this shiny, very expensive looking jet. Private, by the size of it. The door lowered to the ground and I climbed the steep steps following Demetri. There was security standing outside, not meaning to stare, but who could blame them. I wanted so badly to scream and tell them that I've been kidnapped, but i remembered what Felix said about my loved ones having to pay for it. I didn't dare take a chance that he might be bluffing. With my luck there's well, actually I don't believe I have any luck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my second chapter! Please leave a review. Also feel free to let me know if you see any mistakes.**


	4. Searching

**Author's Note**

Please feel free to let me know if you see any Grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter.

Thanks AshleyG and Lilannie123 for pointing out the mistakes I made in the last two chapters! And also thank you Mythicalcreatures428 and LivsMom for the reviews!! please keep reviewing!

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V**

_"Demetri"_

Alice was by my side in an instant. She had this blank stare on her face and I knew she was trying to "see" something.

I immediately started running into the trees following the scent of Demetri when Alice got my attention.

"Wait!" She yelled at me. "We need to talk to the others first." She added. "Edward you can't go after her alone."

"_You _go get the others!" I growled at her. For a second I thought that she might of had a vision of something useful to me. _It's out of line for me to talk to Alice this way, _I reminded myself. This isn't her fault. It was Demetri. And with that I flew into the trees with all the speed my body would allow me.

The mixed aroma of all the newborn's scents along with Demetri's was very confusing. I tried to follow only Demetri's scent, but I soon realized I was beginning to go in a circle. Then it suddenly came to my attention that Demetri was the tracker. This is what he does best. I wasn't much of a tracker; I tried that last spring when I left Bella. I couldn't even successfully track another vampire, much less one that was known for his tracking abilities, Then I heard the huffing coming from behind me, and his thoughts entered my head.

_"Filthy little Bloodsucker! I'm going to rip his throat out!"_ He thought. And I could hear him catching up with me.

Jacob.

"No. Demetri is mine." I growled.

I had stopped to concentrate on Demetri's scent and which direction I should start looking in when the huge red, brown wolf studded to a stop at my side.

_"Who the Hell is Demetri_?" He thought with a disgusted voice.

"The Vampire who took her, he is with the Volturi" I explained. "Now enough talking, did you take in the scent of the vampire where Bella was last seen?"

_"Yes._" He thought grimly. He was concentrating now on finding the right path.

"Good, maybe you can follow it better than I can." I added. "Demetri is the best tracker that the Volturi has, and he has done a good job of covering up his trail."

_"This way," _Jacob thought confidently As he started running north, deeper into the forest.

I Stayed along by his side, But I was really letting him lead the way. A Wolf is made to hunt vampires, so his sense of smell is a little stronger when it comes to hunting them. An hour Past and we were Still Just wondering deeper and deeper into the forest.

My poor Bella. I told her nothing would happen to her. She must be terrified right now. I _WILL _find her, and I'll rip Demetri apart for this.

Why would he take her? I was suddenly taken over by more rage than I thought was possible considering how angry I am right this moment. I recalled Aro saying something about coming to check up on Bella, to see how she was doing, But really it was to see if she was still human. One of two things was going to happen to Bella if I didn't get to her in time.

She would be killed or changed into a vampire.

Jacob then realized that he, too, was starting to go in a circle. We both stopped in Frustration.

_"Shit!"_ Jacob thought in furry.

"Let's turn back, we need to talk to the others." I decided. "I know where he is taking her."

_"Then let's go now!" _Jacob answered me eagerly in his thoughts.

"Volterra is in Italy Jacob" I spat at him. "I'm going to have to take a plane, now let's go tell the others."

And with that I whirled around and started heading to my house. I knew everyone must be there by now and maybe they already have a plan.

"you're _going to take a plane?" _He questioned me. "_What about me? I'm going with you!" _

"No." I muttered. "I'm going alone."

I think it will be best if I go alone. Aro isn't as likely to let a group of angry vampires inside the castle, as he would be to let one angry vampire in. After all, I would be out numbered, so no harm could come of it. Well no harm to them anyway. They might decide to kill me; but if I can't save Bella then I welcome death with open arms.

We were half way to my house when I finally paid attention to what Jacob was thinking.

_I swear, the day Bella finally admits she is in love with me, she is taken away by some leech! _He thought to himself.

"What did you just say mutt!" I questioned him, then he let the memory of him and Bella kissing at the campsite enter his mind, also entering my mind.

He let the memory play in his mind over and over. They, clinging to one another, kissing each other so forcefully and passionately, the way I could never kiss Bella. I was instantly so jealous of him that I could kill him with pure pleasure.

I was about to fling him into a tree when he interrupted me in mid-thought.

"_she gave me permission!"_ He let his thoughts explain, followed by the memory of her telling him to kiss her. I assume he knew what I was planning to do to him and I couldn't argue him. I had agreed that if Bella gave him permission to kiss her, I wouldn't touch him. And if it was what Bella wanted, then I wouldn't touch him.

So does this mean that she chose Jacob after all? He is a much healthier choice for her, but I was the one that got her into this mess and I'm going to save her. I just hope that she still wants me over Jacob, I know it's selfish of me, but I don't care. I've waited for Bella my whole existence; there was no way I was going to let this mutt win her over.

**Bella's P.O.V**

As I climbed that last step onto the jet I was amazed. The inside was beautiful. It looked completely new, or never used. It had six leather seats, making two rows. Each seat against the wall was placed beside a round window that showed the outside, you could see the wings through the windows beside the two seats in the middle.

Down the aisle, behind the seats was a tan leather couch, with two golden decorative pillows. Across from the couch there was a flat screen TV that was half the size of the couch. In the very back, there was a door I guessed to be the bathroom.

To my left, at front of the jet, was a small counter and fridge, along with a microwave. You could seriously live in this thing. Through the kitchen, on the back wall was what looked to be like a sliding door. I guess that's where the pilot would be and that thought calmed a little. At least I wasn't going to be the only human here.

Jane and Felix walked past me and sat in the first two seats.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable Bella." Demetri encouraged me.

_Yea_. As if I could make myself comfortable in this situation, then he slipped past me and entered the pilot area and I watched him put on the headset and start pressing buttons.

_Are you serious_? I thought to myself. I was hoping I wasn't going to be the only human on here, I would have felt better knowing I wasn't the only one in danger. I know that's wrong, but it would have brought me a little comfort.

I walked to the back of the jet to sit on the couch, my knees wobbling the whole way there. I sat down and tried to sort through my thoughts.

Okay, so I'm here because Aro has requested to see me. But what does that mean? Maybe he truly just wants to see me. No, that can't be true. Something is wrong here, very wrong. Like I knew it would, sorting through my thoughts irritated the hole in my chest.

Edward could be alive or dead. Anyone I love that fought in the clearing could be dead.

I laid across the couch and let the constant tears run down my cheeks. And _Jacob_. I know I gave him the wrong idea. Well actually I am in love with him, that much he already knew, but it couldn't change things between me and Edward. I still loved Edward in a way that wasn't possible for loving someone else. If Edward is alive, he should know about me and Jacob by now. Would he forgive me?

I slowly drifted off into sleep without meaning to. It was amazing how I could relax enough to fall asleep in this situation, but my eyelids where aching to shut so I gave in.

~~*~~

I woke up screaming, and at the same time falling off the couch.

"What the hell?" Jane's shocked voice spat at me. She and Felix were turned around in their chairs staring at me.

It had been a while since I had a nightmare, with Edward being around again, but it was the same one that used to haunt me. It only had one small change. It was the nothingness again, but this time there was someone lurking in the shadows and I could see them approaching me from the corner of my eye. I was trying to find a way through the forest, but my legs couldn't move fast enough and he was gaining on me. The screaming started right before he grabbed me. I knew who the man in my dream was. It was Demetri.

I looked up to see Jane and Felix still staring at me, as if they were waiting on me to say something.

"Um, nightmare" I murmured, then I got up and walked into the little bathroom. I did need to go, but I mainly just wanted to escape their piercing eyes.

I looked in the mirror and my hair was a mess, just like it was earlier this morning, but this time I didn't bother trying to fix it. After a few moments I walked back into the main part of the jet. I sat back down on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen in a daze, then my stomach growled loudly.

Jane let out a sigh, then went to the kitchen area and got something out of the oven. She pulled down the little folding table beside the couch and slid the plate my way.

"Eat." She muttered. I could tell she didn't like having to take care of me, but also that she must have been told to because there's no way she is doing this by choice.

I took the rounded lid off the plate and saw a steak and baked potato. It looked good, but I just stared at it.

Jane let out a "ugh" and got up again, this time returning to me with some silverware and a bottle of water.

"There," She spat. "Eat." She reminded me.

I did as she said, and started eating the food without tasting it. How long have we been on the jet? I guess I'll find out soon enough. I tried to push past the thoughts of Edward, or Jacob, and focus on what was coming.

After I was finished eating, I got up to go put my plate in the sink. On my way back to the couch I fell, catching myself on the arm rest of one of the leather seats.

"Sit down and buckle up Bella," I heard Demetri call over his shoulder. "We're landing."

I did as he said, sitting in the window seat and buckled up. I looked out of the window to find the beautiful view I saw just last year, but from a different angle. I knew this place all too well.

_Volterra_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my third chapter!! Please Please leave reviews!!! **

**Also: Jacob doesn't get injured in this story like he did in Eclipse. While everyone is fighting the newborns in the clearing, Jacobs notices that Alice is missing before he helps Leah. Don't worry Sam Helps Leah, and he is the one that gets hurt. Leah is quite satisfied by that. So Jacob follows Alice into the campsite and she tells him what is going on, then he goes to help Edward search.**


	5. Volterra

**To Oceancity1234: Thank you so much for that review! It really made my day!!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

_Volterra._

It was breathtakingly beautiful. Anyone else would be eager to get down there and look at everything, but I dreaded it.

We landed at another airport, closer than the one Alice and I had landed in last year.

Jane and Felix got up from their seats and walked down the steps, after Demetri let the door down. I knew I needed to get up, but I couldn't make myself move. I was so terrified that I couldn't even breathe right.

Demetri walked through the sliding doors and waited patiently by the main door.

"Come on Bella," He spoke. "We don't want to make Aro wait any longer." He added

I was beginnging to wonder why he was being so nice to me, I suppose he just feels sorry for me.

He walked toward me and unbuckled me, then he helped me up and led me to the door. He was carrying most of my weight, and it reminded me of Edward. The thought made the hole in my chest ache so much it felt like I had gotten the wind knocked out of me.

My knees gave out, but Demetri lifted me back up before I could hit the floor.

We walked down the steps and I saw there was a black armored hummer waiting for us just yards away, Felix and Jane were already inside, waiting for us to join them. There were two men dressed in black tuxedos, standing beside the open door. They looked more like body guards rather than chauffeurs, then with the closer we got I realized that they too were vampires, so I suppose they were both.

When we reached them I saw Demetri exchange a nod with them. Everyone must be in on this. I took a deep breath as Demetri lifted me up into the hummer. It was dark in here, just like the last one we were in. The two vampires from outside got in the front and we started to drive away.

I couldn't see anything, but I could tell we were traveling at an outrageous speed. Before I knew it, we were slowing to a stop. The driver rolled down his window to speak to the guard at the gate. Through the dim light of the moon I could see part of the castle. I stared at the ancient sienna walls, knowing that once they got me inside I didn't stand a chance at getting out.

We drove through the gate, down the ancient streets. After a few moments we came to another stop.

Demetri exchanged another nod with the two guards in the front, then he opened the door.

"Come on Bella, out you go." He said as he pulled me from the vehicle stood me up on the ground.

The driver had pulled right up to another gate, a Larger gate, the main one I suppose. Felix and Jane stepped out of the vehicle after us, then I noticed that everyone was wearing their long gray cloaks, well Jane's was black.

I gulped as we started to walk forward down the wide path, with two large gargoyle statues on either side of it. We were headed towards two giant wooden double doors that looked medieval. The woodwork looked hand-carved and gorgeous. They were also being guarded by two vampires in more grey cloaks.

When they opened the door for us I was stunned. I hadn't seen this part of the castle last time I was here. This room was breathtaking. No, this wasn't a room; it was a ball room. It was large, ornate, and a bit daunting. The floor was Marabel and there were Christal chandeliers that hung from what looked be at least a 30-foot high ceiling.

There were two beautiful winding staircases on the far end of the room. Between them sat two large, throne looking chairs. Against the wall to my right there was a long wooden table that I assumed would have a massive feast on it.

Why would vampires need a feast? Unless it was for humans, but then that would make them the vampire's feast. I cringed at that thought. Against the left wall there was a sleek grand piano setting on top of a platform. It reminded me of Edward and the pain in my chest brought me out of my reverie.

We started walking toward the staircase on the right. It was so steep, it seemed like it would go on forever. As we started to climb the stairs I began to tremble; I didn't want to find what was waiting for me up there. As we took the first step my knees buckled in protest.

Felix sighed behind me, then grabbed me by the arms and we reached the top in a matter of 2 seconds. It shocked me and I let out a weak scream to his touch, but I was 2 seconds too late.

"Wait here." Demetri ordered us.

I looked around to find that we were standing in an open room just off the middle of the terrace that was a walk way between the two staircases and showed the view of the massive ballroom. Each side of the terrace led down a long hallway that I couldn't see the end of.

I was beginning to feel like I was in a labyrinth.

I tried to concentrate on the beauty of this place, so I wouldn't lose the grip on my emotions that would send me into a panic attack.

The room we were in now was big and empty, with a massive Victorian looking window. It practically took up the whole back wall of the room. The view from the window was a courtyard, with many flowers, statues, and a massive fountain. It was a garden. Through the cloudless night I could see the full moon and it made everything more creepy.

A minute had passed when I saw the group of tall dark figures coming my way from the hall to my right. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. It was terrifying last time I was here, this time I was here _alone_.

I tried to get a hold of myself, so I didn't seem so terrified. It didn't work, I was so overwhelmed I couldn't think straight.

As the figures got closer I could make out that the figure in front was Aro. I gulped. Behind him was what looked to be like the same group of body guards he had last time I was here, along with Demetri. They stayed just two steps behind him.

I still couldn't imagine the need for a vampire to have a body guard.

They stopped just a few feet in front of me, except for Aro, who kept walking towards me with a huge smile stretched across his pale face.

"Bella, you've returned!" He rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "It's such a delight to see you!"

He was acting as if this were a surprise. I looked at him with a confused, but still terrified expression. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't speak so I just waited for him to speak again.

"Felix, be a dear and go tell my brothers about our company" He ordered.

"Yes master." Felix nodded and disappeared down the long hall they had just come through.

"Demetri I thought I told you to make Bella comfortable, she looks likes she's seen a ghost." He chuckled, but then his face turned serious as he turned to Demetri for his reply.

"I did my best master." Demetri replied.

So that's why he was so polite to me.

"Shall I have a look then?" Aro asked him.

Demetri walked to Aro's side and placed his hand right in Aro's palm briefly and then dropped his hand back to his side.

"Interesting," Aro smiled. "Very well-done Demetri." He praised him. And I knew he wasn't just talking about how polite he was to me, he also ment well-done on stealing me.

"Thank you, master." Demetri replied.

Aro looked over his shoulder. All the other heads turned in the same direction. As usual, I was the slowest to turn.

Felix was back, and behind him floated two more black-robed men. I recognized them from the last time I was here. They, along with Aro completed the trio from Carlisle's painting.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is back! Isn't this wonderful?"

Neither of the two vampires looked as if _wonderful_ would be their first choice of words. The dark-haired man looked just as bored as he had the last time I saw him. The other face was looked annoyed under the snowy hair.

Their lack of interest over me did not curb Aro's excitement.

I still stood there, frozen with the shock of the situation. I think Aro was beginning to realize that he wasn't going to get much out of me tonight.

"Ah Bella you look so tired." Aro frowned at me. "Demetri, show Bella to her room." He ordered.

"We'll catch up tomorrow Bella, after you've had some rest" He almost sang in his feathery voice.

"Yes, master." Demetri replied.

He took my arm and led me down the long labyrinth of a hallway. I felt as if I were in a dream. None of this seemed real. We reached another flight of stairs when we got to the end of the hall.

"May I?" Demetri asked. I suppose he was still supposed to make me feel comfortable, As if that were possible.

I just nodded.

He wrapped his arm around my waste and we reached the top in a flash. I didn't think I was ever going to get used to that. I suddenly felt dizzy.

We walked up to two more wooden double doors and Demetri pulled out a key and unlocked it.

When we stepped inside I wasn't surprised to find that this room was also breathtaking. On the very back wall, was another huge window overlooking the garden. These long golden curtains hung to the floor on each side of the window and draped across the top.

The bed was massive, it looked like 10 people could sleep in it and still have room. Above the bed was a huge canopy, with a sheer white cloth surrounding the bed and hanging to the floor.

I was standing in the middle of the room, slipping back into a reverie when Demetri spoke to me.

"Have a nice night Bella." He said, then he shut the door and I heard him lock it.

I was being held prisoner in this room.

I dropped to the floor and let go of everything I had been holding in. I'm sure everyone could hear my sobs.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my 4th chapter!!! Please review!! It will make me update sooner and make me smile!!!! I need to know if people really like this story.**

**A/N: I'm going to see my dad for the weekend and won't be hom until sunday night. I won't have a new chapter up until monday, sorry. But this next chapter should be a good one :)**


	6. Commotion at the gate

**Edward's P.O.V**

"She might have kissed you dog, but you tricked her into it." I spat at him as we ran through the woods toward the house.

"_Yea maybe I did, but I know she wanted to." _He thought in a smug voice.

I didn't reply. There was no time to argue right now, Bella was being taken to Volterra as we speak and I needed to come up with a plan.

We arrived to the house a minute later, and Jacob paused just before entering the yard. I assumed he was "changing".

I ran up to the porch and walked through the front door, to find everyone standing in the living room waiting for me. They all had this expression on their face like they were expecting some kind of answer from me. Even Rosalie looked concerned.

Jacob entered the room a few seconds after me wearing nothing but his usual cut-off shorts.

"We lost the trail." I began.

"Yes we figured you would." Carlisle replied.

"They've taking her to the castle Edward." Alice interrupted. "I'm so sorry I didn't see this coming." She hung her head. Alice hated when she didn't see things.

"Yes, I figured that was where they are taking her." I replied.

Everyone's thoughts were loud, shooting these questions at me, and imagining the worst possible things that could happen. I felt the urge to leave the room, but I needed to inform everyone on my plan.

"Alice, do you know what they are planning to do with Bella?" I questioned her.

"No." She frowned. "Apparently they haven't decided yet." She added, before slipping back into her trance of searching for anything that pertained to Bella.

"I've decided to go to Volterra, maybe I can talk to Aro." I announced.

"Tell him I should go too." Jacob said from behind me.

"It's best if I go alone." I repeated to him. He was really getting on my nerves.

"I think we should all go." Emmett said confidently. "We need to fight for Bella." He stated.

Emmett was always up for a fight, except this wouldn't be much of a fight. With the guard there we wouldn't last five seconds.

"That would be a suicide mission, Emmett." I spat at him.

"I agree with Edward, he should go alone." Carlisle interrupted.

"Yes, I have a better chance at speaking with Aro if it's just me." I replied.

"Oh Edward, be careful." Esme pleaded while holding her hand over her heart. Esme knew just as much as I did that I may not come back.

Everyone else in the room seemed to realize that too because I could hear their concerned thoughts.

"Maybe it would be better if you took Alice along." Carlisle suggested.

I then heard Jasper's protesting thoughts.

"Well I don't." Jasper said while putting his arm around Alice's waist. And I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't allow Bella to go if there was a chance she could get killed. But Bella was already there and they could very well be planning on that.

"Jasper, I'll be fine." Alice assured him. "Edward and Bella need me and I'm not going to let them down again."

She was still blaming herself for not seeing this coming.

"Then let's go." I ordered.

"Good luck." Carlisle said while placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I replied.

"I still say we should all go." Emmett muttered.

"That's a stupid idea." Rosalie spat while stepping around him to get to me.

"Try to hurry back, everyone seems to get depressed when you stay away too long." Rosalie said to me. As always she was thinking only of herself.

I just sighed.

While Alice and Jasper had their moment, I went to the garage and climbed in the driver's seat of Alice's yellow Porsche. It was hers, but I bought it for her so I'm driving.

Alice then appeared in the garage and climbed into the passenger seat, not complaining about me driving. She was still trying to "see" something.

I floored it out of the garage and through the winding drive way onto the main road, and headed for the airport. It was late, so we were going to have to take the Red Eye flight.

~~*~~

As soon as the plane landed at 6:00 A.M Alice and I slipped around back to the rental cars to "rent" one. We didn't have the time to really rent one and we will return it if we get the chance.

The selection was slim, but we found a black 2009 Camaro that would do the trick. It was a 2ss coupe with all tinted windows, and a lot of horse power. I was beginning to accelerate past 130 mph up the winding roads towards Volterra. I looked up to the sky and I could see that the sun was being covered up by large gray clouds, and then it started to rain.

"Edward, what exactly is the plan?" Alice questioned me. I didn't really know, I was planning on just winging it.

"We are going to politely request to speak to Aro." I answered her. "That is, if they let us past the front gate." I added.

"Not much of a plan, but I can't think of anything better." She replied, then she closed her eyes.

After a moment she opened them.

"They aren't going to let us past the front gate." She said after a moment.

"Are you sure?" I questioned her.

"Positive." She replied.

After a silent ride, we arrived at Volterra and I pulled up to the gate. I cracked my window as the security guard approached the car and slipped him the entering fee along with a large tip.

As I drove down the ancient streets I had the weird sensation of Déjà vu. Except this time it was Alice and I racing to save Bella instead of Bella and Alice racing to save me. I stared at the castle and the feeling of knowing I was so close to Bella made me anxious and I floored it, but didn't let it get to fast because we were coming up to the main gate to the castle.

I slammed on the breaks and cut the wheel; making the car sling to a stop right in front of the main gate. I'm sure everyone heard our arrival.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of rain tapping against my bedroom window, but when I opened my eyes I wasn't in Forks. I don't know why I keep letting myself hope that this could all be a dream, then I heard someone at my door. When I went to turn my head I realized I had a bad crick in my neck and I noticed that id fallen asleep on the floor right where I dropped last night. The last thing I remember was having a panic attack and feeling like I was going to die.

It was Jane.

"Finally, your awake." She griped. She seemed annoyed as usual."You know, there _is_ a bed in here."

She probably thought I was crazy. I just groaned.

"Take a shower and get dressed." She ordered. "Aro is waiting to have breakfast with you." She said through clenched teeth. I was beginning to think she was jealous of the attention Aro was giving me, but it shouldn't matter to her, she has Alec.

I just looked at her confused. Aro wanted to have breakfast with me? I hope I'm not the breakfast. And what was I going to wear? I only had the outfit I was wearing.

She eyed me, then pointed to a wardrobe behind me.

"Pick an outfit from the wardrobe." She sighed. "Now hurry, you don't want to keep him waiting too long." She ordered and then shut the door.

I took a deep breath and tried to get up. I was completely stiff. I looked around the room and was shocked. I didn't notice anything besides the bed and the huge window last night. Across from the bed was the bathroom and beside the bathroom door was the grand wardrobe.

I walked in the bathroom and my mouth fell open.

It was bigger than my room at home. On one end of the bathroom there was a huge bathtub that looked like you could swim in it, then there was the counter with two sinks and a mirror that was framed in what looked to be real gold. On the other side of the counter there was a toilet against the wall and across from it was the shower.

After I shut the door, I dropped my clothes and climbed in the shower. It had tiny holes all over it. I shut the door and turned the nob. The water felt nice against my stiff body. Then, I saw this button that said jet and I wondered what that did so I pressed it. As soon as I pressed it, water shot out of all those holes and hit my body from every direction. It almost knocked me down and I scrambled for the button, but then stopped because it was starting to feel good against my aching muscles.

After my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and brushed my teeth with the new tooth brush that was lying beside the sink, then I walked out and opened the wardrobe. This was going to be difficult. Everything looked so stylish and not a single thing was casual, but it looked like everything was my size. Each outfit was placed on the same hanger, I guess they didn't want me to try to match things up myself and that was probably a good idea. I grabbed the first thing that I put my hand on. I didn't care what I looked like.

It was a dress and some hills, then I noticed a drawer inside the wardrobe that held panties and bras. They were fully stocked with everything I could possibly need. That scared me because it made my stay seem more permanent.

I tried not to think about Edward or anyone while I was getting ready because I didn't want to have another panic attack. I tried to concentrate on what I was going to ask Aro. I wasn't sure if I wanted to give him the silent treatment or bombard him with my questions. A little part of me imagined that maybe if he didn't get a single response out of me he would get bored with me and send me home.

After I dressed I looked in the mirror, I've never seen myself dressed in something like this. The dress was gray and simple and stopped just under my knees, but the sleeves were ruffled and there was a slit in the middle exposing my cleavage. It was probably the least extravagant thing in the wardrobe. The heels were gray too and they weren't really high, I've been stuck in worse.

I took a deep breath and Walked to the door. It was unlocked, so I opened it, but then I stopped in the doorway because I didn't know where to go. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jane appear At the top of the stairs.

"This way." She ordered.

I took a deep breath and followed her down the hall and down the stairs until we got to a Dining room.

There was a long table that had a grand feast spread across it, and Aro was sitting at the head of the table waiting for me. I thought that some more people might be joining us, but there were only two chairs.

"Good morning, Bella!" Aro practically sang to me.

Even though Aro was obviously the most friendly one here I couldn't seem to find words when he spoke to me. I opened my mouth and then closed it.

"Please don't be frightened by me Bella." Aro said in a soothing tone.

How could he expect me to not be afraid? I then sucked in a shaky breath, I hadn't realized that I had stopped breathing.

"Please have a seat Bella." Aro said politely.

Then, a member of the guard came from behind me and pulled out the other chair for me and waited for me to sit. I took a deep breath and slowly walked to the chair and took a seat, then the guard slid me a little closer to the table and left the room.

"Bella, you look exhausted." Aro frowned. "Did you not sleep well?" He questioned me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"No." I said in a faint whisper. It was easier to speak to him without looking at him.

"That's too bad, I thought you would have been comfortable in your room." He said. "Look at me Bella." Aro said as he lifted my chin up so I could meet his gaze. His touch sent chills running down my spine and I know he heard my heart accelerate.

I slowly opened my eyes to see his perfectly at ease face. I had forgotten how different he looked from the other vampires. His skin was almost translucent, but it the same as any other vampire's skin. I suppose his skin is that way because of his age, he was one of the three ancient vampires. Caius and Marcus were the other two.

"You're safe here." He assured me.

"_Why_ am I here?" I breathed.

He then dropped his hand from my chin to grab something.

"Eat." He ordered while holding up an apple, then he set it down and waved his hand across the spread. "Anything you want." He added while smiling at me.

I was about to ask my question again when Demetri and Jane rushed in the room, along with Aro's group of body Guards.

"Master, it seems we have some commotion at the front gate." Demetri announced.

Then, Demetri and Aro exchanged a quick nod that I didn't miss and I knew what it meant.

_Edward._

"Please excuse me for a moment, Bella." Aro smiled and then he got up and left the room with the others.

Edward was here, I knew he had to be. Why else would they exchange a nod? And I can't think of anyone else who would be ticked off enough to cause any kind of commotion in Volterra.

I jumped up and ran for the door trying to follow them, but I was stopped when Felix grabbed my arms from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" Felix snapped at me.

I tried to shrug away from him, but it was no use.

"Let me go!" I shouted at him.

"I believe your room is this way." He said, then he grabbed me around the waist and ran back towards my room.

He stopped right in my doorway and let go of me, making me fall on my butt just inside my room.

"Now, be quite." He ordered, and then slammed the door.

I jumped up and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Let me out!" I shouted between sobs.

Edward was out there and they were probably going to kill him.

* * *

Thank you for reading my 5th chapter!! Please leave a review!!

**Bella's dress:**http://secondcitystyleDOTtypepadDOTcom/second_city_style/images/2008/12/15/blackhaloDOTjpg

Replace the "DOT" with an actual "."

Don't forget to leave a review :) They make me update sooner!

Also, I didn't know what to name this chapter so if you think of one you can leave it in a review.


	7. Confrontation

**Edward's P.O.V**

I swung the door open and climbed out and Alice was instantly by my side. It was just starting to pore rain and the sky was a dark gray color. We approached the three members of the guard at the front gate, while they stared at us.

I saw one of the guards press a red button on the wall of the gate. I assume they knew I was coming.

"Good evening, gentlemen." I greeted them with fake politeness.

"May my sister and I get through here?" I asked them, even though I knew it was pointless.

"No, I'm afraid not." The one guard that was closest to us said.

"We would just like a word with Aro, we mean no harm." I assured him.

Then at that moment, I saw Felix along with four other members of the guard that I didn't recognize approaching us from the castle.

I tried to gain control of myself. If I couldn't convince them that I wasn't going to try to attack I knew they wouldn't let me near Aro.

"Felix, you know why I'm here." I tried to say calmly.

"No Edward, I'm afraid not." He replied with a smile.

"There's no use in trying to lie to me Felix!" I yelled at him. "I can read your mind, remember?"

"What brings you hear, Edward?" He questioned. He was still trying to play innocent. His smile made me assume he was enjoying this.

"Where is Bella!" I questioned him angrily while trying not to throw myself over the gate and rip his head off. I knew I could kill him, but the others would kill me before I had a chance to do anything else.

Then I saw Aro and his group of guards, along with Jane approaching us from the castle. I knew why Aro brought Jane. He was planning on having her torment me if I got out of hand.

"What's all this commotion?" Aro smiled.

"where is Bella?" I repeated through gritted teeth.

"Bella is not here, Edward." He continued to smile. And that set me off.

"I can smell her!" I roared.

And it was true, her scent was all over. I could even smell it off of Aro himself.

"So help me, if you touch her!" I began, but was interrupted by the guard.

Two of the guards from outside the gate grabbed my arms from behind and held me back, the other one grabbing Alice. Neither of us tried to fight back, we knew it would turn into a fight and we were outnumbered.

Then the gate opened and three of the other guards surrounded Alice and I.

"Gentlemen, how about you turn Edward loose?" Aro asked politely even though he didn't have to ask for anything.

The moment they turned me loose Jane smiled at me and I crumbled to the ground in agony.

"Edward!" Alice screamed.

It was pure torture, the pain held me to the ground unable to move. I was writhing in pain when Aro spoke again.

"That's enough, Jane." Aro ordered. "Maybe next time Edward decides to visit he will remember that you are supposed to show your elders respect." He added.

I picked my self up off the ground and looked at him.

"Next time?" I asked him.

"Yes, you see I'm having breakfast with a guest and it's very rude of me to keep her waiting." He smiled.

I knew he was talking about Bella and it infuriated me. At least she was still alive and they were letting her have breakfast.

"Give Bella to me, and I will forget this ever happened." I suggested.

"Or what?" He replied with that permanent grin on his face.

Then he looked at the guards surrounding Alice and I.

"Make him leave." He ordered. Then he turned to Alice and I.

"Goodbye Edward, Alice." He said. "It was a pleasure getting to see you again." He smiled and then turned back towards the castle with the five body guards along with Jane following him.

"And make sure they leave Italy." He called over his shoulder to the guards.

The guards that were surrounding us towed us back to the Camaro and surrounded the car while we got in. I backed the car up and spun it around to face the way out, nearly hitting them. This was _not_ the end of this. I _will_ be back For Bella.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I sat on the edge of my bed with my arm wrapped tightly around my chest and wept. Edward was just outside at the front gate. I thought about trying to scream, but it wouldn't do any good even if he could hear me. The hole in my chest had me writhing in pain and I hugged myself even tighter, trying to hold myself together.

I don't know how much time had passed when I heard a knock on my door. I suddenly got the idea that it might be Edward.

"Edward?" I called, but then the door opened.

It was Aro, and my heart sank.

"Bella I'm terribly sorry for leaving you at Breakfast, it was very rude of me." He chided. "Did you get a chance to eat your breakfast?" He asked me.

I was beyond furious. How dare he just walk in here like everything is fine!

"Where's Edward!" I screamed at him.

"What are you taking about Bella?" He asked with fake confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about!" I continued to yell between my sobs. "That was Edward at the front gate, I know it!"

"So help me if you hurt him," I started but he interrupted me.

"Bella, you haven't had much sleep," He began, then I interrupted him.

"Just tell me he is alive." I whispered

"Well I assume he is, I haven't seen him since your last visit." He continued to play dumb.

"Damit Aro! Stop playing games with me!" I screamed at him. "I know that was Edward and you do too!"

He looked at me for a moment, thinking, and then he came to sit beside me.

"Bella, your right." Aro sighed. "That was Edward outside." He said, "And Alice." He added. "I just didn't want to upset you."

He didn't want to upset me? As if I could be anymore upset!Alice was here too? I knew it was Edward who was outside, but to have it confirmed made me begin to panic even more. Where they okay?

"Where are they!" I yelled, after I realized what this could mean.

"Don't worry Bella, I sent them home." Aro tried to soothe me.

"You didn't hurt them?" I said in a low shaky voice.

"No Bella, I don't hurt my friends." He looked at me as if I was being absurd.

You shouldn't steal from them either I thought, I would have said it but it would have felt like I was making a joke out of this.

"So they are gone?" I breathed.

I was glad that they were okay, but does this mean that they are giving up on me? That thought made bust into tears.

"Yes, they're gone." He answered me.

I continued to bawl into my knees trying to sort all of this out when Aro put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I jerked away from him.

"Bella, I," He started before I cut him off.

"Get out!" I screamed in his face. "Get out of here! I just want to be alone!"

"If you wish, Bella." He frowned and got up. "I'm terribly sorry I upset you."

And then he left the room.

A few moments had gone by as I sat on my bed and continued to cry when I heard a knock on my door. I didn't say anything, so they just came in.

It was someone I didn't recognize and they were holding a tray of food.

"Aro didn't want you to miss breakfast." The girl said in what I thought was a French accent.

She must have been young when she was changed, but she looked a little older than me. She had long black hair that waved just below her shoulders and stood out against her pale skin. Her features were very beautiful. She had round eyes and a broad face with big lips. She smiled at me.

"Bella, my name is Amelia Baudelaire." She smiled at me. "You don't have to be afraid of me." She assured me.

She was even more beautiful when she smiled, and judging by the name I was right about her being French. I didn't answer her, I just kept staring.

She sat the tray down beside on the bed and turned to walk towards the door.

"Wait." I called.

She turned to look at me.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Thank you." I said in low voice.

"Anytime." She said with a big smile stretched across her broad face and then she shut the door behind herself.

I nibbled at the food while I thought about Edward, and then I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

I lay across my bed trying to be happy that Edward and Alice weren't hurt and tried to accept the fact that they weren't coming back for me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my 6th chapter! I know it's a little short but I'm already working on the next one:)**

**please. Leave a review:)  
**

* * *


	8. The Garden

**This chapter is about 3,407 words, since the last chapter was so short:)**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up screaming. It was light outside, so I could tell it must be early morning. I was sitting up in the middle of my bed and I was surprised no one was in here looking at me like I'm crazy or at least checking on me, but I don't know how long I've been screaming so maybe they have already come and gone. I laid back in the enormous bed and tried to recall my dream.

It was different than any other dream I've ever had.

I was in this very white room and the brightness hurt my eyes. It was a never ending room, the farther I looked the farther it went. I tried to find a door, or anything but It was completely empty and I was completely alone. As I walked down the room searching for anything I could find I got the weird sensation that someone was following me and I could see a shadow behind me that wasn't mine. Every time I would turn to see them the shadow would vanish, but every time I turned back the shadow would return in my peripheral vision, then I suddenly started running and the shadow started gaining on me. Finally I turned around and the shadow didn't disappear and I saw who it was. It was Edward. I started to run towards him, but when I got just a few feet away something stopped me. It was like an invisible wall and I couldn't get to him. Then he just looked at me apologetically, turned, and walked away. I tried to break through the wall but I couldn't and he was starting to disappear and that's when the screaming started.

I rolled over and to my surprise felt nothing. It was like the numbness had reappeared. I knew I should at least be crying right now, but I couldn't. I couldn't even think straight. I wanted Edward to come back for me, but I knew if he did he could be killed. So I wasn't sure if I wanted him to come back or not.

I had been under the impression that I was going to be killed, but they haven't done it yet so I really didn't know what they were planning for me. Maybe they were going to change me instead or just keep me here until I died, prisoner in this room.

A shiver rolled down my spine at that thought, so I wasn't completely numb. I tried to shake off the dream by getting up and heading for the bathroom.

I had no clue what was in store for me today. One thing I was certain of. I was going to get some answers out of Aro. Real ones. I don't know why he bothered trying to lie to me, I might be human, but I'm not stupid.

I wonder if he will continue to be nice to me after I yelled at him yesterday. I really hope so because he scares me enough when he is overly friendly. I would hate to see him if he were mad. Goose bumps rose on the back of my neck and that's when I decided to try not to think about anything. I just concentrated on my shower, taking the time to do everything twice.

I had gotten quite good at distracting myself that time Edward left me. It was amazing how I could easily look back on the darkest part of my life, but it wasn't without pain. The pain in my chest hasn't gone away since the moment I got here. It's mostly just a dull stinging feeling but it bursts into flames when I get carried away with my thoughts.

The pain is different than before. Usually anytime I thought of Edward it would be unbearable, but I suppose since he didn't leave me this time was the reason it wasn't triggered as easily. I could think his name, but when I thought about never seeing him again the pain was crippling.

I knew he was out there somewhere and I knew that he cared. That was enough to keep me alive.

After my shower I walked back out into the room and saw a breakfast tray sitting on my bed. I hadn't even heard anyone come in, but that didn't surprise me. Beside it, someone had laid me out an outfit. I suppose the one I wore yesterday hadn't been good enough and I could tell just by glancing at this one that it was ridiculous.

I ate my food without tasting it and looked at the outfit laying on the bed. They can't be serious. I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair, then I dressed very slowly. Eventually, I ran out of things to do so I sighed and walked towards the door, pausing to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself.

I was wearing a pair of black leggings and black boots that stopped just under my knee. Over that was a black fur mini skirt and a black sweater, with a black coat and scarf to go over that.

The whole outfit looked like something out of a fashion magazine. I was wondering why they had me wearing a coat when I remembered that it was still winter time. I've only been here for three days, but it feels like much longer.

I went to my door and opened it. It was always opened in the morning for some reason. I didn't see why it made a difference to lock it at night. It's not like I could get past all of these vampires.

I stood in the doorway for about five seconds when I saw Amelia appear at my side.

"Good morning, Bella." She greeted me in her thick french accent.

"Morning." I replied with a shy smile.

She was very friendly and didn't treat me like a prisoner, unlike everyone else here, besides Aro. I wondered why she was here this morning instead of Jane, whatever the reason I was thankful for it. She truly seemed delighted to see me and I didn't know why, but something about her reminded me of Alice and it made me smile at her again.

"Do you like your outfit I laid out for you?" She asked eagerly. "I love clothes, but I'm always stuck in this robe." She frowned and I noticed that her robe was a dark gray, meaning she wasn't as highly ranked as Jane, Alec, and the ancients. And if she didn't before, she definitely reminded me of Alice now and I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I lied.

"Yes," I smiled. "But why am I wearing a winter coat? It's not cold in here." I added.

"You'll be outside today, Bella." She smiled at me. "Aro wants to show you the garden." She added.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's his favorite place to go, he says it helps relax him and he thought maybe it would help you a little." She continued to smile at me.

There was nothing in this place that could relax me, not even the shower with the jets. Although I had seen the beautiful garden from my window and I have been wanting to see it. I must have been lost in thought for a minute, because she spoke again.

"Aro doesn't show many people his garden Bella, so you should feel honored." She assured me. "You must mean a great deal to him." She looked at me and pursed her lips.

"Why?" I asked her, hoping she would have an answer for me.

"I honestly don't know." She chided. " Follow me." She changed the subject with a smile.

I followed her down another long hall. I would be lost if I were alone. We finally reached a room where I saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus talking quietly.

"Knock knock." Amelia smiled. "I have Bella for you." I kept getting lost in her accent.

"Ah, so you do." Aro sang with glee. "Thank you, Amelia." Aro said, reaching for her hand.

She placed her hand lightly in his and he gave it a small kiss.

He looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"You're having a better day today Bella." It wasn't a question.

Then I realized that he had been watching our whole conversation through her thoughts. I keep forgetting Aro has the gift to read every thought anyone has ever had with just a simple touch, I suppose it was because it didn't work on me.

I didn't say anything. Truth was, I was having a little better of a day today, but I wouldn't give Aro the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Bella, lets have a talk," He walked towards me. "I want to show you something." He smiled.

He lightly grabbed my hand and we left the room. I tried to pull my hand away, but he continued to hold it like he didn't notice.

"It's going to be hard getting used to not being able to see into your mind Bella." Aro chuckled at me. "It's very annoying to me, but it is a bit of a relief being able to touch you and not have your every thought spill into my mind." He wasn't the first one to tell me that. "It's very relaxing." He added with a smile.

I didn't like the way this was going at all. I was beginning to get the feeling that Aro was being more than just friendly with me.

That thought was cut short when we stepped through a door and I saw these beautiful golden arches with ivy leaves clinging to it. I looked down and saw a thin sheet of snow on the ground. This was the most beautiful place I'd every seen.

Mine and Edward's meadow was dreamy but it couldn't compete with this.

There was one huge fountain in the center of the garden and the sound of the trickling water was very calming. On each side of the fountain were two statues. The stone had frozen the women's bodies in their dancing postures, their kindly facades unmoving. There was something very mystical about this garden. I felt as if any moment the statues were going to come to life and smile at me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the cold clean air.

I opened my eyes to find Aro smiling at me and I quickly looked away, my eyes landing on entry ways to two paths that were lined in flowers of every color and shape, the sun playing on them in cut out shapes from the canopy that was above them.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"I call it the Garden on Good and Evil." He said, while taking in it's beauty.

"Why?" I asked, not looking away from it.

"Because a lot of evil takes place here, Bella," He explained. "But this place is so beautiful, it can't be all bad." He added. " You being here, makes it even more beautiful." He said, smiling at me and I quickly looked away feeling very awkward.

He took a step leading me to a small bench against the ivy covered wall. As I followed the grass crunched as the ice crumbled under my weight.

We took a seat and he spoke.

"You don't know why your here do you?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath. "No," I breathed. "Will you be honest with me?" I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Of coarse." He assured me. I just looked at him, waiting.

"Well, as the Volturi, we make the rules that are to be followed," He began.

"And it is our job to step in and punish transgressors." He added.

I already knew all of this, then it came to me. Edward broke the rules, he let me know he was a vampire without changing me.

I just looked at him in horror.

"You see Bella, the cullens' broke the rules." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"No, they didn't. They were going to change me after graduation." I started to explain, but he interrupted me.

"It doesn't matter. They should have changed you or killed you the day you found out." He said.

I was unable to speak.

"You see Bella, you have to be changed or killed." He explained. "But I'm going to change you."

I could feel the goose bumps raise on my arm under the sweater and coat.

"But I cannot give you back Bella," He said. " They broke the rules, and as their punishment I will keep you for myself."

My chest ached from his words. He wont give me back? Then I realized that he said he was going to keep me for himself.

"I don't understand." I whispered. "What do you mean, keep me for yourself?"

He paused for a minute.

"Bella, I want to keep you here as my wife." He said confidently.

I just froze. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"What!" I gasped, jumping up from the bench.

"Bella," He started, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to be your wife! I'm in love with Edward!" I started. "Whether or not I ever see him again, I will always be only his." "I will _never_ be with anyone else." I spat at him in disgust.

"Bella, please calm down and have a seat." He said.

"Don't you already have a wife?" I asked him, breathless while I sat back down.

"Bella, Sulpicia has been my wife for well over three thousand years." He began. "It's time for a new wife and my heart no longer belongs to her." He smiled at me.

I felt like I couldn't breath. This could not be happening to me. I just stared at the ground trying to sort everything out.

"Bella, I know you must have some feelings for me." He continued to smile. And he was completely wrong.

"Bella, there will be a Ball tomorrow night." He said. "Announcing our engagement." He added.

"Our _engagement_?" I gasped. I almost fell out of my seat.

"Yes, all of my friends will be attending and they want to see you." He said proudly.

"I'm not marrying you!" I shouted.

"You may say that now, but your feelings for me will change." He smiled.

I got up and stormed out of the garden and through the door we had come through, but I forgot the way we had come. Aro appeared at my side.

"Bella, please forgive me," He started. "I didn't handle that correctly at all."

Then he got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his robe. No! I just gasped.

"Will you marry me?" He asked me with pleading eyes.

I didn't say a word. I just stood there motionless. I'm sure Aro has never had to ask for anything, much less beg. I could tell he was going to make sure he got what he wanted, but he really wanted me to want it to.

A tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek. He stood up and wiped it away, still smiling at me.

"I take that as a yes." He sang in his feathery voice. And I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell him hell no, but I was so shocked I felt like one of the statues from the fountain.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Aro took me on the grand tour of the Castle, but my mind was so consumed in thought that I barley heard a word he said or saw what he was showing me. He stopped every time we entered a room with people and told them about the "Good" news, then he told me everyone here will already know, but he will be announcing it to all of the guests tomorrow night at the Ball.

Everyone stared at me. They were probably wondering what he wanted with me. I'm completely average for a human and I didn't stand a chance next to a vampire. I wondered where Sulpicia was, but Aro soon found Felix and told him to tell her the news. Aro explained to me that they have grown apart in the past century. "Three thousand years will do that to a marriage, but I believe our love is something more." He had said.

We did not share love. Whatever he felt for me, the feeling was not mutual.

Before I knew it, it was getting late so Aro walked me to my door.

"Goodnight, Bella." He said.

Then he placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head to meet his gaze. I slowly pulled away, I did _not_ want him to kiss me.

He just smiled.

"Tomorrow then." He said, and he dropped his hand from my face only to pull my had up and lightly kiss it.

"Sleep well, Bella." He said, and then he was gone.

I walked in my room and shut the door behind me, then it was as if I was hallucinating. There on the other side of the room was a woman, and Aro. The woman was wearing a wedding dress and he was in a tuxedo. I must have been having an outer body experience. Then, the girl in the dress turned to smile at me and I realized that it was _me_, then she reached up to kiss him and I screamed at them.

"No!" I shouted, stumbling towards them, and tripping over my own feet. My hands caught myself before my face hit the floor.

I looked up and they were gone. I couldn't tell if I had just had a dream or if I truly was becoming crazy.

I got up and walked to the bathroom sink and splashed cold water on my face. It helped a little. Then I slid on the night gown that was hanging on the back of the door and climbed in the colossal bed.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling trying to sort everything out.

It was bad enough having Aro tell me he _wanted_ me as his wife much less actually proposing to me. As I closed my eyes and waited for sleep I was beginning to realize that I wasn't going to have a choice.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my 7th chapter! **

Bella's outfit: http://wwwDOTfashionisingDOTcom/pictures/p--Roberto-Cavalli-AutumnFallWinter-20092010-Womens-Collection-2445-33126DOThtml

*Replace the DOT with an actual "."

**Please leave a review!!**

**Thanks to: Vampirejescullen, Lilannie123, LivsMom, ShadowBrilliance, Megabitesz, Oceancity1234, and AshleyG for the reviews! If you haven't left a review, please do so. I like to know who all is reading this story:)  
**


	9. Masquerade

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up screaming again. It was the same dream I had yesterday and even though it was exactly the same, it still scared me just as much. I rested my head in my hands and thought about what today was, and then everything came to me, erasing any hope that yesterday was just a figment of my imagination.

Aro had really proposed to me! I didn't see the ring though. It was like after he pulled the small velvet box out of his robe the zombie I once knew so well reappeared. Even my hearing wasn't clear the rest of the day, everyone voices were like weird humming noises all around me.

Maybe Edward will show today. I know he is coming back for me. I had to believe that to survive. The sudden ripping in my chest made me stop with those thoughts.

I heard a knock on my door, then it opened and I saw Amelia peek her head around the door.

"Are you awake?" She smiled at me.

I just looked at her and the tears started to form in my eyes. Yes, sadly I was awake and this was really happening.

She shut the door and quickly walked to the edge of the bed and took a seat beside me.

"What is wrong, Bella?" She frowned, seeming truly concerned.

I sighed trying to get control of myself so I could speak.

"Aro," I took a deep breath. "is," I gulped. I couldn't finish the sentence, I didn't even want to think of the truth.

"Oui! I know, he asked you to marry him!" She sang in her french accent, clapping her hands together. " I knew there was some reason why he fancied you so much." She smiled. "You can just tell by the way he looks at you that he is in love." She just kept going on about it like it was so romantic and wonderful.

I just looked at her like she was a traitor. How could she think that is a good thing.

"Oh Bella, aren't you happy?" She looked at me, confused.

"NO." I spat at her. "I'm in love with Edward Cullen!"

Then, I suddenly remembered something. Edward had asked me to marry him the night before the fight with the newborns and I acted like I didn't want to. I would give anything to marry him right now with the whole world watching and thinking whatever they want. The sudden agony of my chest made me gasp for air.

"I'm already engaged!" I busted into tears.

"Bella, calm down." She tried to soothe me by putting her cold hand on my back and gently rubbing it in a circular motion.

"What do you mean your already engaged?" She looked at me concerned.

"Amelia, they kidnapped me." I whispered between my sobs, because yelling hurt my chest.

"What?" She gasped.

"Because I know vampires exist." I sobbed. "They knew Aro would be watching, but Demetri got to me when they were distracted."

"I didn't know that." She frowned."Usually Aro doesn't let a human who knows our secret live."

"Has he ever?"

"No." she said, looking straight into my eyes. "Your lucky to be alive, Bella." She assured me.

Yea, everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am. I would rather take death a thousands times than go through with a marriage to Aro. A shiver ran down my spine as I realized that might be soon and I felt the sudden urge to vomit.

"He must love you if he is going through all of this trouble for you." She mused, trying to cheer me up. She didn't know that every time she said he loved me it made everything worse.

"No." I sighed, frustrated. "He does not love me." I said through clenched teeth. "What trouble?"

"Well Bella, no one seems to want you alive." She explained. "Marcus, Caius, and especially Felix and Jane want you dead."

I just gulped. Well that much was obvious.

"He must really love you." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"He does _not _love me." I said through clenched teeth.

I know he doesn't love me, I just don't know why he wants me.

"Amelia, would you marry Aro right now if he asked you to?" I stared straight into her eyes.

"Oh, don't be silly Bella," She started to giggle, but I interrupted her.

"Honestly, tell me the truth." I said. "I don't care if you would." I added.

"Well, if I'm being honest, " She hesitated. "Then oui, I would marry him." She gave me a shy smile.

Then why on earth does he want me?

"Would the other women?" I prodded.

"Of coarse." She rolled her eyes. "But most of these women just want him because of his power, you on the other hand don't seem to want him at all." She frowned. "What a waste." She added.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her.

"Well Bella, Aro will always get what he wants." She started to explain. "You do realize that you are going to marry him, even if it's against your will right?"

I just stared at the covers. Yes, I know that. I just hope Edward comes back first.

"Enough talking for now. It's time for your breakfast." She got up and left the room.

She was back in 30 seconds with a tray of food.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She grinned. "I have to pick up your dress."And then she was gone.

Dress? Oh crap! There is a Ball tonight. I would put up a fight against going to a Ball with Edward, here I have to be with Aro. I _miss_ Edward. I hugged myself, trying to stop the pain. I wonder what he will do when he finds out I have to marry Aro. Then my heart sank because I knew what he would do. He would try to kill him.

I ate my breakfast, not even noticing what I was eating and then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in, Amelia." I sighed.

The door swung wide open and I dropped my fork.

"Good morning, Love!" Aro approached me with his arms wide open, as if he were going to hug me.

I shrugged away from him and he frowned.

"I'll only stay a moment and then I'll be out of your way so you can get ready." He smiled.

He sat down beside me and pulled out the awful velvet box. He opened it and I gawked. It was the most beautiful, horrible thing I have ever seen.

The band of the ring was diamonds all around and one big shiny diamond on the top. It was white gold and looked very expensive.

"I thought you would like something more simple." He grinned at me.

Simple? This was a ring fit for a princess. Well, to me it was.

I balled my left hand in a fist and held it by my side. He grabbed my hand and pulled my fingers loose and slid the rock on my ring finger. Having this ring on my finger made me feel like I had broken a promise. Like I had betrayed Edward. I started to cry, unable to speak.

"I knew you would love it." He said, leaning in towards my face. I held my breath as he lightly pecked my cheek and then he disappeared, replaced by Amelia.

She walked in the door holding this red ball gown. My heart sank. It was awful.

"What did he want?" She smiled.

I just held up my hand, tears streaming down my face.

She gasped.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She squealed. "Don't you like it?"

"I hate it." I said through clenched teeth.

I squeezed the ring with my thumb and index finger and jerked it off. I threw it across the big room with as much force as my small arms would give, but Amelia was across the room in a second catching it right before it hit the wall.

"Bella, don't throw this." She said in a serious tone.

"Why not." I spat.

"It's too beautiful." She said while placing it back on my finger.

"Please don't take it off." She begged.

"What do you care?" I asked her.

"Bella, it's my job to keep you happy." She told me. "If I don't do a good job, Aro will assign someone else to." She frowned. "I really want to prove that I'm useful to him."

"Amelia, you are really helping me, but I'm never going to be happy again." I assured her. "Are you supposed to be able to make people happy?" I asked her. "Because that stuff doesn't work on me."

"No, I don't have a gift." She frowned. "But I've only known one vampire who had that gift. Her name was Didyme."

"I've heard that name before." I mumbled.

"She was Marcus's wife, but she was murdered."She said sadly.

I gasped. I knew I had heard that name before.

"That's so awful, and she was Aro's sister." I shook my head.

"How did you know that?" She looked at me in shock.

"I've heard this story." I sighed. "Edward told me about how Aro killed her to prevent Marcus from leaving the Volturi with her."

"What!" She gasped.

"You didn't know?" I raised my eyebrow, but then I remembered that no one knew. Edward only knew, because Aro had thought of it when he came here asking them to kill him.

"You must be mistaken." She shook her head.

"No, it's true." I assured her. "Edward can read minds and Aro thought about it last time he was here." I explained.

"Oh. How awful!" She hissed.

"I'm surprised no one knows." I said.

"Well I heard whispers after it happened, but the ones who talked about it always turned up dead, so lets just not talk about this anymore." She smiled.

"Now lets get you ready." She said eagerly.

I groaned. "Why do we have to start so early?"

I just wanted to go back to sleep, even though I would have a nightmare.

"All of Aro's friends are attending the Ball and he wants everyone to be jealous of him." She smiled, then it fell.

"This is going to take all day." She sighed. Come on.

I just got up and followed her into the Bathroom.

She was suddenly silent as she was brushing my hair. After a few moments she spoke.

"Who did you say you were supposed to marry?"

I took a deep breath. "Edward Cullen."

"Cullen....I know that name." She stared into space.

"Do you mean Carlisle Cullen?" She asked me eagerly.

"Yes, do you know him?" I wondered if she had a past with him.

"Yes, Carlisle was a good friend of mine, but he was a little weird." She giggled, but I didn't say anything so she could finish.

"He didn't believe in drinking the blood of humans, and he tried to get us to practice his ways, but no one would listen to him."She smiled. "I tried it, but didn't like it too much."

I was beginning to wonder about not just hers, but everyone's self control that was around me.

"How can you control yourself around me?" I interrupted her.

"Bella, I'm very old." She smiled. "Aro likes for us to have some self control because he doesn't want to be controlled by anything and sometimes we have to interact with humans. It's very annoying when you accidentally kill them." She frowned.

"I feed when I want to. After time you can learn to control it a little better, but of coarse none of us have anywhere near the amount of self control that Carlisle has." She assured me. "It's hard, but I can control myself. If you were to start bleeding right now I know I wouldn't be able to control myself though." She added.

I suddenly got an idea, but pushed it out of my mind because it was insane.

I just looked at her, not believing it. I've seen what Jasper is like towards me and he is a doesn't even drink human blood. She must have started practicing self control a long time ago.

"And if anyone were to harm you Bella, they would be killed." She turned serious.

She put some more hairspray in my hair and started curling it.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Aro held a meeting just before you got here." She explained. "And he is only letting the ones with the most self control be anywhere near you."

"His body guards are also guarding you Bella." She added.

Wow. He really doesn't want me killed. But why?

~*~

Finally, a few hours later she gave me an approving smile.

"All done!" She sang.

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically. I was really dreading this. For one I was with the Volturi, secondly I was going to a Ball. I believe they are trying to kill me.

"Come on lets put your dress on." She said as she walked out of the room.

When I got up I felt stiff from sitting so long. When I walked into the room she was holding up the dress.

"Be careful not to mess your makeup or hair up." She ordered.

I took off my robe and lifted my arms so she could slip it over my head. Then she handed these clear slippers to me.

After I slipped the shoes on she stared at me.

"You look so beautiful Bella." She smiled. "Now, take a look." She said as she pushed me towards the big mirror.

As I took a step I instantly felt about 20 pounds heavier with that dress on, but when I looked in the mirror I had to admit I looked pretty.

The dress was strapless and a rich red color. It fit my torso tight and puffed out at my waist. The bottom of the dress touched the floor, not even exposing the shoes I was forced to wear. I was also wearing red gloves that reached up to my elbow. At least I couldn't see the ring that was on my finger. My hair was done up and I was wearing a red diamond crown. This looked like something a princess would wear.

"Oh wait." Amelia said as she reached in the bag and pulled something out. She then placed it on my face.

When she moved out of my way I looked in the mirror and saw that I was wearing a red mask that only covered my eyes. The mask had red feathers on one side of it. This must be a masquerade Ball.

Well, maybe with this mask I won't stick out so much.

"It's time." She said. "It's time for you and Aro to make your grand entrance." She smiled and I grimaced.

Just hold yourself together, I kept telling myself. I'm going to mention Edward as much as possible tonight. I want Aro to know that he doesn't stand a chance in winning my love.

I followed her out of the room and down a flight of stairs, then I noticed she didn't have on a dress.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked her, breaking the silence.

"Oh I will change after I drop you off to Aro." She smiled.

"I hate being alone with him." I frowned.

"I will be there." She assured me with a smile.

We continued walking down the long hall when I saw Aro waiting for me in the distance. I wanted so badly for it to be someone else standing there.

When I was just a few feet away I turned to look at Amelia, but she was gone. When I turned back towards Aro he was standing right in front of me and I jumped because he scared me.

"Bella," He sighed. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He smiled.

He was wearing a black tux that looked really fancy, but from a different age. He was wearing a black mask over his eyes.

I just gritted my teeth.

"I love you." He said, looking me straight in the eyes.

I sighed. "I love Edward." I said through my clenched jaw.

"Well he isn't here is he?" He smiled.

He was really getting on my nerves with all that smiling and I wanted so badly to punch him in the face, but I knew it would just break my hand.

"He was." I spat.

"Bella, lets have a good time. We will talk later." He assured me.

He lifted his hand, his palm facing down and looked at me. I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst night of my life....so far and placed my hand on his. As we walked to the edge of the stairs I could see down to the Ball room and I gasped.

There were so many people, well vampires down there and They were all doing the same dance, whirling around the dance floor, but they all stopped to look up at us. But that isn't what made me gasp. They were only dressed in two colors. This must be a black and white Ball and I was the only one in red.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!! Sorry it took like 3 or 4 days. I know not much happened in this chapter, but the next chapter is going to have a little action in it, but most likely not what you expect:) Please review!!!**

Bella's engagement ring: http://wwwDOTwedding53DOTcom/wp-content/uploads/2007/11/engagement-ring2DOTJPG

Bella's dress: http://weddingdimensionDOTfilesDOTwordpressDOTcom/2008/07/red-dressDOTjpg

Bella's mask (The one with feathers): http://farm3DOTstaticDOTflickrDOTcom/2635/3720958138_707855db54DOTjpg

**Replace the DOT with an actual "." **

**Does anyone actually look at those?**

**Thanks to: Vampirejescullen, Lilannie123, LivsMom, ShadowBrilliance, Megabitesz, Oceancity1234, AshleyG, werewolflvr, sweetxxcaroline, mythicalcreatures428, and The midday moon for all of the reviews!!! If I left you out, sorry I didn't mean to.  
**

**Please review!  
**


	10. Escorted

**Edwards P.O.V**

"Goodbye Edward, Alice." Aro said. "It was a pleasure getting to see you again." He smiled and then turned back towards the castle with the five body guards along with Jane following him.

"And make sure they leave Italy." He called over his shoulder to the guards.

The guards that were surrounding us towed us back to the Camaro and surrounded the car while we got in. I backed the car up and spun it around to face the way out, nearly hitting them. This was _not_ the end of this. I _will_ be back For Bella.

I stomped on the gas, making the tires sling dirt all over them and then I drove back down the ancient streets, leaving.

"What are we going to do now?" Alice asked, frantically.

I just held onto the stirring wheel, trying to convince myself not to turn around, my grip getting tighter and tighter until I nearly crushed it.

"Can you just distract me Alice so I won't go back there and get us killed." I said through clenched teeth.

I cannot go back. Alice is with me and I won't be responsible for her death.

"Just calm down Edward." Alice soothed me. "It's going to work out. Bella is safe for now." She assured me.

I laughed without any humor.

"She is not safe!" I glared at Alice.

I was pushing 120 in the black Comaro, weaving in and out of each lane, passing slower cars. I was now driving down the middle lane of the interstate when I looked in my rear view mirror and noticed we weren't alone. About three cars behind us I saw two black humors switch lanes and start to approach me from both sides, sandwiching me.

"They are following us." I stated.

"They wont touch us," She assured me. "Unless we try something." She added.

I saw what she has just foreseen. Her vision showed them approaching us and grabbing me, but then changed to them just watching us from a distance. It was only because I considered ripping them apart when we stop the car, which I won't allow myself to do. If I would have come alone I wouldn't have a reason good enough to stop myself.

"Forgive me, Alice?" I looked at her.

She opened her eyes and looked turned her head to meet my gaze.

"For what?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"It is very wrong of me to have brought you." I said. And it was true. "If something goes wrong, it will be my fault." I added.

"Edward, nothing is going to happen unless you start it, so don't." She snapped at me.

She is right, I can't. But I want to so badly.

"Of coarse I forgive you, Edward." She half smiled. "Now, be quiet so I can see."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. I didn't say a word.

We arrived at the airport around ten o'clock and the sun was beginning to shine as the gray clouds moved away and the rain stopped. We were going to have to sneak in from the back so no humans would see us.

I pulled around back to the rental car gate and slipped the guard a large bill, he opened it with no questions. The two hummers weren't behind us anymore, maybe they just wanted to see if we actually came here.

After parking the car I waited in the car, looking at the back doors that were being guarded while Alice made a loud noise behind the car, causing the guards to walk away from the door to check it soon as they stepped away from the door I was in the small hallway and Alice was by my side without making a sound or no one even looking our way.

We greeted the secretary at the office window as we walked into the main waiting area.

Alice went to buy our tickets while I scoped the place for the Volturi guards. I could smell them, they had just been in here.

I balled my fists and felt the sudden urge to tear this place apart.

The thought of Bella at Volterra was pure torture. I don't know how I will get her out, but I _will._

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I whirled around ready to defend myself. Alice.

"Edward you might want to try and relax." She suggested so quietly that no humans could hear.

I looked around and there were a few people staring at me including a security guard.

Humans are so paranoid. The way I look, they probably think I'm about to go insane and pull a gun out and kill someone.

I closed my eyes and put my hand on Alice's.

"I'm trying." I said through gritted teeth.

I tried to imagine seeing Bella again and having her home safe. That did calm me a little, but then I thought about the fact that I may not make it in time and I already felt defeated. I should have never came back.

By now she would have admitted that she loved that dog and they would be happy and safe. If I wouldn't have been so idiotic and went to the Volturi none of this would be possible.

"Let's go." She said, pulling on my hand and leading me towards the plane entrance.

This was going to be agonizing, sittingon a plane for hours not being able to do anything and not knowing if Bella is still alive.

As we borded the plane I whipped my head around to find four of the Volturi guards sitting in one of the back rows, there eyes only on Alice and I.

I let a low growl escape my throught and this old couple looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Um, are you hungry Edward?" Alice said quickly so the humans would think it was my stomach that growled.

"Yes." I said coldly as I took my seat.

The last thing we needed was an excuse for the guards to attack, saying that we are letting people know that we are different.

The entire way to Washington Alice was in her trance trying to see anything, but was having little luck. I was trying to look asleep as well, but I was listening for anything that could be helpful.

Their thoughts were careful, but every now and then they would slip and think about the situation.

They new of my gift.

One the guards in the middle was imagining himself drinking the blood of the fat man in front of him, for a moment I was convinced he was about to, then he reminded himself of how they have to have self control.

_"I'm the Volturi, nothing can control me."_ He kept encouraging himself.

The guard beside him was checking out all of the young women on the plane, then he started to fantasize about Jane.

_"She is so beautiful._" He thought to himself. He wanted her to notice him and that's when he imagined Aro announcing that he had been the one to kill Edward Cullen all by himself.

I wanted to laugh at that, but I felt nothing but pure rage. It was like my fingers were craving for their necks. I wanted so badly to avenge Bella. I _will._

The last guard, on the right, was doing a good job of keeping a clear mind, but he let himself relax and he pictured Bella.

_"This is a waste of time._" He muttered in his thoughts._ "Whatever gift he thinks she may have can't be as useful as he makes it seem. It can't be the only reason."_

I opened my eyes and almost snarled. I was about to go question him, but I know that wouldn't go well.

So Aro wants Bella for a gift she may or may not have? What gift could she possibly have?

Then, I thought that maybe he thought of that on purpose to throw me off.

"Alice." I whispered. I could hear my voice through their thoughts. Of coarse they were listening.

"Anything?" I mouthed, without making a sound. They would be listening.

I could just read her mind, but I couldn't see her visions as she had them. I can only see them when she thinks about them.

She looked at me as if she were thinking of whether or not to tell me, then she pictured me getting angry.

"Later." She mouthed.

I instantly re focused on the scattered thoughts around me, avoiding anything that would set me off.

What did that guard mean? I thought they were going to kill Bella.

But that didn't make me feel any better. She is as good as dead if she is trapped with the Volturi.

I focused back on the thoughts of the guards, but they were thinking of anything but what was going on right now.

When Aro touches them, to see how this went he was most likely going to have the guard who thought of why he wants Bella killed.

"Sir, can I get you a pillow?" The stewardess asked me.

"No, thank you." I said coldly without even looking up.

"Okay, anything to drink?" She asked.

"No." I spat, then I looked up and saw that I had hurt her feelings.

I'm being terribly rude.

"No, thank you." I corrected myself with a fake smile that didn't touch my eyes.

Two hours later the plane landed in Port Angeles. Alice and I got up and walked off the plane following the line of passengers. The guards stayed put in their seats until we passed them, then they walked out right behind us.

Alice grabbed my arm, a reminder that I should control myself.

I closed my eyes and tried to get control of myself.

"Gentlemen, if I'm correct your exact orders were to make sure we left Italy." I said looking them straight in the eyes, trying not to show my anger.

They just looked at me as if I were talking to the person behind them.

"If you continue to follow us, you will be outnumbered." I said coldly, Alice squeezing my arm.

The one closest to me nodded his head.

We found Alice's yellow Porsche parked around back and climbed in. It had just been raining and it was starting to drizzle. I checked the parking lot, but we were the only car leaving.

"Alice, do what do you see?" I asked.

"They haven't made a decision yet." She said, and then she closed her eyes again.

The whole ride from Port Angeles I was checking the mirror, but I didn't see them. I couldn't hear them either and Alice spoke up.

"They are about to get on a plane back to Italy." She said. "We are safe." She added.

"For now." I muttered.

"Alice do you see anything on Bella?" I questioned her.

"Nothing of any use." She spat. "Just blurred images." "It's like they haven't made a decision yet, they know I'm watching."

Then she must have seen something because she stopped mid-sentence and gazed through the windshield.

She replayed the vision in her mind and she gasped. It was me being killed. I had just decided that I was going back.

"Edward you can't go back." She said frantically.

"Then what do you suggest I do, Alice?" I yelled.

She just hung her head.

"I don't know." She whispered, her voice thick with sadness.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter didn't have the action I promised. This chapter needed to happen first and I'm already working on the next two:) This is short but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer while I work on the next one. **

**Please review:)**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I really want to. I will have a couple more chapters written over the weekend and they should be exciting. :)  
**

**Please review!!!  
**


	11. Vision

**Again, this chapter is a little short, but I promise the next one will be better! This just needed to happen first.**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I pulled onto our winding drive way and didn't even bother parking in the garage, slamming on the breaks right in front of the porch.

I got out of the car and Alice was by my side.

When we walked up the porch stairs Jacob was laying in front of the door in wolf form.

He is still here?

He shot up and ran into the woods.

Me and Alice walked into the front door and, just like last time, everyone was in the living room waiting.

I heard Emmett turn the volume down on the TV.

We stood there in silence when Jacob ran into the house.

"What happened!" He yelled, breaking the silence.

It took me a moment before I could calm myself enough to speak.

"Where is Bella!" He roared, his voice shaky.

I turned to look at him and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

His fists were balled up and he was shaky as if he were freezing.

I just stared at him, thinking how great he really is for Bella. He loves her so much. She would have been happy with him.

He took my silence the wrong way.

"No." He said, falling to his knees.

"No!" He shouted, with nothing but pure rage.

He was fuming, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Everyone just gasped, but didn't say a word, only Jacob.

He got to his feet and started to run through the front door to explode into his massive wolf self when I finally found the ability to speak.

"She is alive." I said slowly.

He stopped, gripping the door frame and leaving hand prints in it.

"What?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Bella is not dead Jacob." I said again.

"She is alive?" He said slowly, squeezing the door frame even harder.

"Yes." I assured him. "For now."

"Then what are we doing here? We have to go get her!" He yelled.

"I've tried." I said coldly. "There are too many of them."

"So your just giving up?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

_"You filthy leech! If you would have stayed away she would be safe_!_ I should have killed you when I had the chance!"_ He screamed at me in his thoughts.

"Your right." I said.

"And no, I'm not giving up." I growled.

"Will someone tell us what is going on?" Rosalie spat.

I just glared at her.

Jacob ran from the house and exploded into a massive wolf right on the porch. He ran off into the woods.

"We saw Aro," Alice spoke up. "He didn't tell us anything, he just acted like he had no clue what we were saying, then he made the guards make sure we left Italy."

"They aren't going to let us in." I said.

"I bet he will say something if we all go!" Emmett suggested.

"I'm trying to save Bella, not get my whole family killed." I spat at him.

Carlisle walked up to me.

"Maybe he will listen to me Edward, after all we are old 'friends'" He said.

Esme's eyes grew wide.

"Carlisle, I can't let you fix everything for me." I said. " I will not allow you to get killed because of me."

"I don't mind helping you. Bella is a part of this family and I will do everything in my power to help my family." Carlisle said sincerely, looking me straight in the eyes.

"This is my fault." I said, closing my eyes. "If I would have changed Bella this wouldn't have happened." I added.

I felt like I killed her, she wasn't even dead but she might as well be. And today I was so _close _to her.

It was so silent. No one knew what to say.

"I think I know why Aro wants her." I said, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"I heard one of the guards thinking about how Aro wants Bella for a gift he thinks she will have." I explained.

"So he isn't going to kill her?" Jasper spoke up.

"I don't know." I growled. " It could have been set up so I would think this." I answered.

Then I suddenly felt calm and able to stand still without having to make a constant effort not to rip this house apart.

I just nodded to Jasper and he nodded back.

"Aro could be planning anything." Carlisle said. "I'll be in my office." He added.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper couldn't take the quiet anymore so they all left the house to go hunt.

Carlisle went up stairs to his office and Esme went outside to work on her garden.

I walked over to the couch and started to think about what to do next.

I have no clue what to do. I need an occasion or a distraction so that I can get in, but what?

I then heard Alice call someone on her cell phone.

"Hi Charlie." Alice said to the phone.

Charlie. He can't know she is missing.

Bella must be so worried about him.

"Yes, I know Bella lost her phone." Alice answered.

"I'm sorry she hasn't called. We've just been having so much fun." Alice let out a fake giggle.

"Well, I was wondering Charlie that maybe Bella could come to.....Paris with me and Esme." Alice asked.

"Esme goes once a year and this year Rosalie can't go so we have an extra ticket." She explained.

"We stay for about...two weeks." She answered him.

"Oh Charlie please!" Alice begged. "Bella will have so much fun and she is already so excited." She added.

"Yes, she really is excited." She replied.

"Oh thank you so much Charlie!" Alice said in a happy tone.

"Well....can she email you instead." She asked. "Long distance is costly."

"Um....she is in the shower right now and we are about to leave for the airport." "We thought the plane left tomorrow, but it is today so we are in a very big hurry." Alice continued to lie.

"Thanks again Charlie!" Alice exclaimed. "Bye."

Alice hung up the phone and walked over to me.

"We have two weeks Edward." Alice stated.

"But we have no plan." I said through gritted teeth.

"I know, we have to keep thinking." She said. "I don't think I can keep Charlie convinced much longer." She added.

The last thing we needed was Charlie getting the police involved trying to find Bella. Aro would have them killed.

"I just need to be alone Alice, so I can think." I said.

Alice just nodded and turned to walk towards the kitchen when she stopped abruptly and gasped.

I was by her side in two seconds and I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What did you see?" I questioned her.

She replayed the image in her head.

I ran and jumped back into the Porsche and zipped past the trees onto the main road.

As I flew down the road I saw Jacob running in the woods following the Porsche.

_"what is happening?"_ He thought frantically.

I didn't have time to explain, I just ignored him and kept going.

I had to hurry before I was too late.

* * *

Again, this chapter needed to happen first. I'm working on the next one and things are actually going to happen in it:)

Please review!! They really make my day!


	12. Masquerade part 2

I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Ive had a lot going on. I'll really try to update more often. Thank you to all the people who leave nice reviews!!:)

The begining is just a tiny recap of the last part of the last chapter.

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**

Aro held up his left hand and nodded at me approvingly.

I hesitated for a few seconds, I didn't want to touch him. I closed my eyes to take a deep breath and slowly placed my hand on top his in an old fashioned, but formal way.

He then brought my hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. I'm sure everyone in the castle heard me catch my breath. A chill rolled down my spine and I wanted to jerk my hand away and wipe if off, even though I had elbow length gloves on.

His lips felt like ice, not in a cool soothing way like Edward's, but in a more cold and dead way.

"Shall we?" Aro asked, ever so humble.

He was truly enjoying this.

He took a step towards the stairs and I, unwillingly, bunched some of the dress in my right hand, revealing the tip of my toes so I wouldn't trip, and walked to the edge of the stairs.

The music played loudly and left a ringing in my ear when I tried to block it out.

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see what was waiting for me below.

I felt Aro lightly tug on my hand.

"Open your eyes, Bella," Aro laughed quietly. "It's not so bad."

I let his words fool me and I relaxed my face and opened my eyes.

My jaw dropped and I felt the urge to just fall down and die.

As I peered down at all the twirling guest dancing in unison to some old fashioned dance I noticed that this was definitely a black and white Ball and I was the only one in red.

Here I was, thinking that maybe I could just blend in with this mask on my face, but of coarse they do whatever they can to make this the worst time of my life and stick me in the brightest Scarlett red.

My cheeks grew warm and I'm sure they matched my dress right about now.

"All eyes are on you," Aro smiled.

I looked back down to see that everyone had stopped dancing and were now watching us.

I gulped and found that it was hard to breathe.

"None of these women can compare to your beauty, Bella," He continued to make me feel worse in an attempt to make me feel better.

"Why?" I gasped in a low voice, still gawking over the fact that you could pick me out of this crowd from a mile away.

"I'll explain later."

He knew what I was referring to.

We began to walk down the stairs and I held my breath and didn't look up from my feet. Not that Aro would let me fall, but I just didn't want to cause anymore embarrassment.

I couldn't look up, but I knew they were staring.

I could feel them burning holes into my body with there non-stop gaze.

My heart started to speed up and as we were reaching the last few steps I looked up.

Most of the guest were standing stiff like statues and I wondered how they could stand being so close to me.

I recognized some of the guard and their eyes never left the guests.

Practically on cue, my foot slipped off the last step and Aro caught my arm, holding me back upright.

I hoped that no one had noticed, but I saw a girl in the back laughing, then her laughter brought her to her knees, because someone else was laughing too. Jane. And she was smiling right at the girl.

Jane stopped after a few seconds, but everyone knew better than to laugh at anything I did, no matter how embarrassing.

Aro then walked me to a platform that was right in between the two staircases. Two throne looking chairs sat against the wall facing the guest.

As I took the two steps up to the platform I noticed that the music had stopped, then Aro began to tap on this glass to get everyone's attention, that we already held.

I hadn't noticed where the glass came from.

"Good evening everyone," Aro sang in his feathery voice. "What a delight it is to see all of you attending our small get together."

This was no small get together, more like 5 proms combined, according to the size of my prom, which wasn't that big. But still, this filled up an entire Ball room of a castle.

"I have a very important announcement to make." Aro continued.

I didn't want to hear what he was going to say next.

I just squeezed my eyes shut behind the mask and realized I was crying when I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"This is Bella," He raised his hand up that still held mine. "And I invited you all here to my lovely home to announce our engagement."

The room grew silent and his words felt like stabs in the hole in my chest.

I struggled to keep my posture from giving me away.

The tears continued to roll down my cheeks and splatter on my chest.

Everyone just stared silently up at me and Aro looked over at me.

"Tears of joy." He explained in a warm voice.

What a lie. These were tears of pure agony.

I would rather him kill me, but no, I never get off that easy.

The crowd erupted in applause and the music started right where it left off, along with all the twirling vampires.

"Can we step outside?" I whispered. "I need some air."

"of coarse, darling."

My skin crawled at the thought of being his darling.

We stepped out into the empty hall and I jerked the mask off my face and wiped the tears away.

I took a seat on a bench and let my head rest in my hands.

"Bella, what is it going to take to make you happy?"

He finally sounded a little irritated.

"Aro, please," My voice cracked. "Don't do this." I looked up at him and he ignored me and sat down next to me.

"Bella, I love you."

"Liar," I spat at him.

"Aro, if you love me, you will let me go." I pleaded.

"Enough." He ordered. "You know I cannot do that," He said while placing his hand on mine and I quickly jerked away.

"Now lets go, we are being rude to our guests."

He stood up and held his hand out to me.

"I don't want to go back." I said through gritted teeth. "And why am I in this stupid red dress?"

Aro sighed.

"To seperate you from everyone else," He started to explain.

"You see Bella, you are the main lady, the bride to be, you should not look like everyone else." "The red makes you look like the true princess you are, and....also for another reason."

"What reason?" I asked, finally looking at him.

"Well, the red also symbolizes your blood, that you are a human." "The vampires know not to come near you if they cannot control themselves, but don't worry the guard is watching and they are prepared to kill anyone who comes your way.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say.

I suppose it did make sense.

"Now, lets go."

I sighed and got up, without taking his hand that was still held out for me.

We walked back into the loud room full of professional looking dancers that you would see in an old period movie.

Aro grabbed my hand and walked me to the center of the dance floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Shall we?" He asked ignoring me and bringing my hand up to kiss again.

I cringed away from him, but not before he could press his hard dead lips to my hand.

He lifted me up and made it to where my feet rested on top of his, just the way Edward did when we danced and we began to twirl in unison with the other pairs.

I just scanned my eyes across the room.

I couldn't lie to myself anymore, I was looking for Edward.

Even though I knew it would not be possible for him to show, I couldn't get rid of the feeling that he wasn't far away.

A few more songs passed and we continued to twirl around the room like a never ending nightmare.

When that song ended, a new one started, along with a different dance.

Before I could pick out the difference Aro was passing me to the male to the left and we began to twirl and then he passed me off the the next person.

I wasn't the only one, this was just the way the dance went.

Just as the man I was dancing with was about to pass me over the next guy, a man stepped in his place and took me by the waste.

This man was different than the rest and it sparked an interest in me that made me look up for once.

Something was familiar about this man.

His smell was intoxicating and wonderful and the way he held me made me feel at home.

I strained my eyes to try to pick out the features that were half hidden behind that mask.

I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it.

No, it couldn't be him. I wouldn't allow myself to get any hope that it was him behind the mask.

I reached my hand up to touch his face and he closed his eyes.

I sucked in a quick breath, but before I could question the mysterious man he quickly passed me off and disappeared through the crowd.

My eyes continued to scan the room, but there was no trace of my mysterious dance partner.

I eventually got passed back around to Aro and and slower song started to play.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Bella?" Aro asked, smiling down at me.

"No." I muttered.

"Perhaps I can make things a little better." He said and then he bent is head down towards my face.

No! He is not going to kiss me! This cant happen, I swear I'll vomit all over him.

I jerked my head down, but he placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up.

I just squinted my eyes shut and tried to cringe away from him as much as possible.

"Bella," He whispered right at my lips and his cool breath made me dizzy.

Just as our lips were about to meet a few people in the crowd gasped and next thing I knew I was falling to the floor and Aro was flying across the room and smashing into the piano, causing the music to stop.

I put my hands out in front of me to catch my fall and the small jeweled crown fell off of my head and tinked onto the floor.

I stared up to see a panic stricken crowd look back in forth from me to Aro and to the mysterious man who pushed Aro.

I could only see the back of him.

"You!" The man accused.

I was so confused. For a second I had thought it was Edward, but now I knew that it couldn't have been.

All of that happened in a matter of about 5 seconds and before I could take another breath Someone was begining to scoop me up.

I looked up at him. It was him, the mysterious guy with butter scotch eyes that I knew all too well.

My eyes widened with realization.

He looked at me, panicking and then suddenly growled.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered very quickly and he was gone, making me plop back down to the floor.

That voice was a voice that I could pick out over a million. That was the voice I longed for, it _was_ Edward.

Then there were suddenly about six members of the guard circling me, protecting me from whoever it was that shoved Aro and also the hungry looking guests.

"You killed her!" The man continued to scream at Aro.

He turned towards me and glared at me.

"How will you feel if I kill Bella?" He growled and I was shocked that he knew my name.

Then I recognized him as he jerked the mask off.

It was Marcus.

Everything started to click and I knew that what I had spoken to Amelia earlier must have gotten out and marcus wanted to avenge his mate's death.

I felt the sensation of déjà vu.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading this chapter and keeping up with this story even thought I took forever to update and I'm so sorry for that. School started back and I have just been really busy. This is just the first half, the next is already done but just needs a few things fixed and it is Edward's p.o.v!!**

**If you have any crasy ideas that you would like to see in the near future for this story feel free to message me on here.**

**Please please please review!! They motivate me to update and keep this story going:)  
**


	13. Masquerade part 2Edward POV

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

~*~

As I got off the too familiar plane the stewardess gave me a suspicious glance that turned into a shy smile. She knew she had seen my face just earlier, then she began to fantasize that I kept coming back for her.

I tuned her out when she started to visualize us in the cramped bathroom.

The only person I wanted to be with was Bella.

I balled my hands into fists and tried to breathe calmly. The thought of Alice's vision creeped back into my head and I had stop and calm myself.

Alice's vision was mostly a blurr, but I saw bits and pieces and it was all I needed to know.

There was going to be a Ball tonight in Volterra and it wasn't just any Ball. It was a Ball announcing an engagement.

_Aro _and Bella's engagement. What the hell?

I did not see this coming.

I thought Aro wanted her for some gift she may or may not have. I suppose that guard was just messing with my head.

He can have anyone he wants, but not Bella. Not my Bella.

I let loose a low growl and the stewardess quickly looked away and began helping an old lady with her purse.

I pressed my fists against my head trying to control myself.

Who does Aro think he is? He will never marry Bella. I'll die first.

I hurried out of the airport and snatched the first car I saw, a black Audi.

The Ball starts in forty five minutes and I have to figure out a way to get in.

I'm not just crashing this Ball to get Bella, I'm going for blood.

Aro's blood.

The sound of the engine roared as my foot pushed the pedal to its limit.

~*~

As I drove down the road towards Volterra I came across a fancy bridal shop. On the other side was a store for men's formal wear.

It suddenly came to me that I could attend this Ball as if I were a guest. I wouldn't look as suspicious if I were dressed like everyone else.

I parked the Audi and walked through the door, making the little bell clink against the glass a few times. The girl at the desk looked up at me and quickly looked away.

I started to wonder if I had frightened her, but then her thoughts let me know that she was just trying to hide her blush.

I immediately thought of Bella and a low growl escaped from my chest.

I cleared my throat trying to cover it up.

"Can I help you, sir?" This busy looking woman said from across the room.

"Yes. I'm in need of a tux and I have no time to waste." I spoke to her in a harsh tone. "I'm attending a Ball tonight in Volterra." I informed her with a slight smile, trying to make up for being rude.

"Well, come this way." She said smiling.

"What kind of tux are you interested in?" She asked, while holding up two similar tuxedos.

Neither of those would work. This isn't just any Ball, it's a Masquerade Ball.

"I'm attending a Masquerade Ball." I informed her.

"Oh, how exciting." She said with wide eyes. "We have two different kinds."

I followed her to a different room and she pulled two off the rack and held them up.

I just grabbed one and tried it on.

I looked the part, so that's all that matters.

I walked out of the dressing room towards the cash register.

"Wait." The woman called from behind.

I turned to see her running up to me, holding a small black mask.

"There, now you look perfect" She flirted.

I looked down at my watch and the Ball was starting in fifteen minutes.

I quickly paid and nodded at the woman before I jumped into the Audi on another race to Volterra.

I gripped the steering wheel not caring if I broke it.

All I could think about was that image of Bella hand in hand with Aro and he was announcing their engagement.

She looked so beautiful, but very uncomfortable. I got her into this and I will save her.

As I pulled up to the gate I could see all the cars that were pulling up to the castle.

Getting past the man at the main gate was easy, now I had to slip past the guard.

I know they will recognize my scent but with this mask and so many unfamiliar scents they wont notice right away and I'll be listening.

I only have a little time and I have no plan.

Bella is in there and I need to get her out, but how?

I parked my car on a side street about a half mile from the castle and I ran to a tree that was close to one of the parking attendants.

I pulled the small mask out of my pocket and slid it on.

There were many cars pulling up and the attendants opening doors for them, most of the cars had drivers.

A black limousine pulled up just across from where I was

As the attendant opened the door to the limo I quickly got in from the other side, unnoticed, and got out behind the last girl.

She jerked her head up to me in surprise, but just smiled and continued to walk up the path, towards to entrance gate where the large crowd was headed.

I could smell Bella's scent in the air and I know all of these non vegetarian vampires smell her too.

I felt the sudden urge to kill every last one of these vampires.

How could he put her in danger like this?

I'm such a hypocrite. I'm always putting Bella in danger.

I broke through the crowd and ended up just behind the first small group.

One of the guards was searching through the crowd and to not look suspicious I tried to start a meaningless conversation with the girl beside me.

I bent my head down to speak to her.

"Have you ever been to one of these?" I asked, giving her a dazzling smile.

I'd never tried to dazzle a vampire, so I don't know if it works. It obviously did because she returned an approving smile.

"No," She said in her high pitched voice. "Have you?"

She was wearing a white Ball gown, that looked very similar to the other women dressed in white.

I really looked around for the fist time and saw that one, this was a black and white Ball and two, there was a lot of vampires here, so this plan might actually work.

Getting to Bella was the only problem.

"No," I answered her and then before she could look up I was gone.

I don't have any time to waste. I need to find Bella.

The moment I walked through the door to the Ball room her scent hit me in the face and nearly knocked me to my knees.

It was as if I had been away from her for months and the burning in my throat started to re kindle.

I beckoned the burning because the more it burned the closer I was getting to Bella.

At that moment everyone had entered and the doors were being closed.

Everyone got quiet and looked up to the staircase to the left. I followed their gaze and there she was.

Bella was standing at the top of the stairs staring wide eyed at everyone below her. She looked terrified, embarrassed, and breathtakingly beautiful.

She was wearing a red strapless ballgown with red gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her hair was up and she was wearing a small red crown.

She was the only one in red and I'm guessing that is why she looks so uncomfortable.

The thoughts of all the women were busing in my ears with their jealousy and confusion as to why _he _would want _her_. I just tuned them out.

Bella hates being the center of attention.

Even though she was human, none of these vampires stood a chance at looking better than her tonight.

No wonder Aro wanted to marry her.

My eyes fell to the left of her and I saw Aro with a huge grin on his face. He had her hand and was whispering something in her ear. I felt like I'd taken a blow beneath the belt, I felt so jealous of him and so filled with rage, but I had to contain myself or they would know something is up. I didn't catch what he said, but I saw Bella's eyes fall and she looked terribly sad. She just nodded.

I felt my body jerk in their direction to comfort her, but I had to stop myself. I closed my eyes and looked away. I needed to wait for the right moment.

I gritted my teeth and brought my head back to look in their direction.

He still had that idiotic smirk on his face. I'll wipe that off the first chance I get.

I pushed my way through the crowd and a few people gave me mean looks but I didn't care.

She looked so sad and I wanted so badly to go up to her and let her know that I'm here and that everything is going to be okay, but I don't know if everything is going to be okay.

They began to slowly walk down the stairs and as soon as they reached the bottom music filled the air and everyone began to twirl around the room in an old dance.

I recognized it, but didn't remember the name of it.

Aro bowed slightly still holding Bella's hand and asked for a dance.

She just looked at him straight in the eyes and said "No." through gritted teeth.

"Bella, you must dance," Aro smiled at her.

She looked around and brought her eyes back to him.

"I can't." She whispered.

He grabbed her up around the waste and placed her feet on top of his the way I did with her at the prom.

I wanted to rip him apart right here in front of everyone, but that would only get me killed and most likely Bella too.

I searched the crowd for Demetri.

I didn't see him, but I saw Felix and Jane.

Jane was glowering across he room at Bella and Aro in the middle of the marble floor. She was wishing her gift worked on Bella and if it did Bella would be begging for death at the moment because Jane was putting her everything into the glare. I almost growled.

Even though she knew her gift had no affect on Bella she still tried her hardest, but continued to fail at hurting her.

She was incredibly jealous and Felix just stared at them in disgust.

He wondered why on earth he would want her.

As I watched them dance I just glared at Aro listening to his thoughts. I was surprised when he truly seemed to care for Bella, but he had cocky thoughts and thought he would be able to make her fall in love with him. I could tell from his thoughts that him pursuing Bella was from pure boredom with his life and he was jealous of the connection Bella and I had and he thought she could love him that way.

How the hell could he be so stupid? You can't force someone to love you. Maybe he will eventually give up, but does that mean he would let her go? I don't think so.

The song ended and another one started and the dance changed.

Now everyone was twirling around the room and switching partners.

It was the perfect opportunity to get close to Bella. I quickly walked up to one of the girls who were standing alone by the long table, with a feast fit for a castle full of humans, and asked her to dance.

When she looked up to me I realized she was the same girl I had talked to walking into the castle.

"Ah, I knew you would come back to me," She flirted.

I just swallowed and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I disappeared on you back there." I replied, not even looking at her. My eyes were scanning the room trying to find the perfect hole that would lead me to Bella.

"It's okay," she smiled. "Just don't do it again, but of coarse I'll dance with you." She giggled, taking my hand.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her, a little too hurriedly, to the dance floor and began twirling her. I looked down at her to see her smiling up at me. This girl better not cause problems by following me around.

"Amelia," She said.

I was confused for only half a second when her thoughts reminded me that I hadn't asked her name.

"Edmond," I said, looking away. I couldn't take a chance on saying my real name.

By just listening to the guard's thoughts I could tell they had an eye out for me, but they were too preoccupied with keeping the suspicious looking guests away from Bella. One of the guards was keeping a count on the two guests that he has had to kill so far from getting to close to Bella with bad intentions. I was very thankful that they were protecting her.

As we continued to twirl I saw Bella being passed to a man just to my left and I knew that I was just about to miss her so I quickly let go of whats her name and stepped in front the man with arms opened to Bella. He shot me a hateful look but I brushed it off and my body stiffened at Bella's touch. I wanted so badly to whisk her away right now, but I couldn't.

Her body jolted to my touch and she looked up for the first time. I heard her heart speed up and her eyes scanned over my face. I wanted to answer her unasked question. I wanted to tell her it was me and I was here to get her, but I knew her too well and I knew she would do something to cause attention.

She opened her mouth and then quickly closed it, but raised her hand towards my face. I wanted to feel her touch and I wanted her to somehow be able to know, but just as she was about to brush my face it was my turn to pass her and I couldn't risk anything so I quickly passed her off and disappeared back into the shadows.

What now? I've seen her and I can't delay anymore. I can't just leave empty handed, but how do I get her. I was beginning to conjure up a few plans that would never work when Bella's accelerated heartbeat caught my attention.

I snapped my head in their direction and watched with pure hate and torture on my part as Aro lifted Bella's chin up towards him. I will fucking rip his lips off if he kisses her. I couldn't help the low rumble that escaped my chest.

Aro was thinking that maybe a kiss would dazzle her, but also that he really didn't care. He was going to do it against her will.

I pushed through the crowd causing some of the pairs to go off beat, but they just shot me confused looks.

I had no clue what I was about to do but I felt a pull towards Bella that I could not ignore and I was seriously about to rip Aro's fucking lips off.

Bella closed her eyes and her body cringed away from him, but her head was held still in his hand and I noticed she wasn't breathing.

When I was about half way across the dance floor to where they were I heard a few load gasps coming from behind me and I instantly whirled around, expecting one of the guard members to have caught on tackle me, but all I saw was a furious figure flashing by all of the guests towards Bella and Aro. He flew right passed me and I was about to stop him and could have easily, but I was too shocked to react.

I watched as the man threw himself at Aro sending him flying in the air across the room and crashing into the grand piano causing the keys to play like a five year old was running their hand across it and the figure followed and stopped right above Aro to glare down at him. Bella let loose a small squeal and hit the floor, her crown falling off her head, but her hands catching herself from hitting her face.

I was instantly scooping her up, but only had about two seconds before the guard was throwing me off of her and realizing who I am so I had no choice but to let go. I looked down at her and her eyes were filled with fear as she clung to my arm, not wanting me to let her go. Her eyes continued to scan me face like before and I really had to let go.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered, my voice filled with the thickness of sorrow and failure, then I dropped her and disappeared through the crowd and out of the castle looking back to see the guard surrounding her in protective stances and I knew she was safe.

Her eyes were wide and she searched the crowd for me. She knows it's me.

"You killed her!" The man began shouting but I couldn't stay any longer. I didn't even care what the problem was I just knew it was the perfect distraction. I stopped at the door and listened to the guard shoot panic stricken glances at each other. One of the guard's thoughts let me know that they were taking her up to her room and coming back down to help Aro.

I whirled around and flew up the stairs trying to find which room was Bella's so I could get there first.

* * *

**Again, thank you for reading and I'm also soo terribly sorry for the long wait. I hate making you guys wait and I'm really going to try to fit more time into the week to write my story. With college English papers coming first and being so boring I have to do them first and other lame homework and getting home late from practice, but you guys go through this stuff too. It's just life I guess:) Thank you for reading and please leave a review, they make me so happy. I wasn't going to have this up tonight but I got a review telling me they love the story and to please update so I decided to stay up a little later to put this up:) So everyone can thank Dolla for causing me to update tonight:) I really think I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon:):) Review!!  
**


	14. Party crashers

**Bella's POV**

Edward had really came! I wanted to jerk myself up from the floor and run to him but I couldn't see him through the crowd..and the newly formed wall of guards that were surrounding me.

" How will you feel if I kill Bella?", The man said and I knew it was Marcus.

It must have been Amelia who told someone about Aro killing his own sister, Marcus's lover, to keep him from leaving the Volturi. If Aro didn't die, Amelia would be killed. But I didn't really care about any of that. If Marcus was really going to kill me, then I welcomed it. I would finally be free of Aro and at least I would know that Edward had come for me. Edward. Where did he go?

In a flash so fast I was being carried through the crowd. Vampires didn't let their gaze leave my face. One of the guards was carrying me away so fast everything was mostly a blur. No! I wanted to scream. I didn't want to be taken into safety. I wanted Edward. If they find him they will kill him..

"Let me go!", I finally found my voice.

The guard was now carrying me up a flight of stairs and heading to my room. He didn't spare me a glance.

Just as we entered my door way he paused and looked me up and down. He had his hands placed on my shoulders keeping me from sinking to my knees.

"Are you hurt?", he studied me.

I just stood there, taking haggard breaths and not even paying any attention to him. My only focus was on finding Edward. I half expected him to appear in the hallway right about now, kill these guards and take me home unnoticed, but then again this is real life and I never get so lucky.

"Are you hurt?", he said again, shaking me a little.

I let my eyes focus on his face. He had very short Marine style hair and he looked very very tough."Please", it was just a whisper, but I knew he could hear me. "Please let me go."

His hands instantly released me and I fell to the floor just inside my room.

"Stay here.", he commanded.

"No!", I shouted, surprising myself at the strength in my voice. "Don't lock me in here! They will kill him! Please!". It was no use. The guard slammed the door and all I was left with was the sound of my heart beating frantically and my haggard breath.

I wrenched myself from the floor. I was filled with an anger I couldn't describe. I could not sit in this room while they ripped my Edward apart just outside of this castle. I will see his face one more time!

"No!" I shouted one more time as I flung myself to the door. I beat on it until my hands couldn't take it anymore. "Edward!" I continued to shout through my sobs. "Edward I love you."

I let myself sink to the floor, still clinging with both hands on the door knob. I jerked my hands from the door. I had an idea. If Edward had to die, so would I. I looked back at the huge window that claimed the majority of the back wall. How had I not thought of it before? I could break the glass and throw myself from this room. The only reason I didn't before was because there was a chance Edward was coming back, but now that he was down there somewhere, out numbered, I knew he wouldn't survive. The thought of Edward not surviving was enough to drive me insane. And if it would wipe that stupid smile off of Aro's face I would gladly throw myself from this window.

As I got to my feet and slowly began walking to my death I heard the creaking of a door. I whipped my head around to see who was about to stop me from my escape, but no one was there. The door had opened a little.

I hurried to it and poked my head out. I didn't see anyone. That stupid guard didn't lock the door!

Without much of a thought I kicked off my shoes and, grabbing as much of the dress in my hand as possible to keep me from tripping, ran as silent down the hall way as I could.

This might actually work. All of the guards are too busy with the drama down stairs and protecting Aro to think about me. This is my only chance to get out of here.

I continued all the way down the hall until it brought me to the stair well. I didn't have time to consider that there may be a vampire at the bottom. I sprinted down the stairs only tripping three times. When I reached the bottom I saw an old door off to the side and another flight of stairs leading downward. I couldn't end up back in the ballroom. I reached for the handle of the old door. It was wooden and really old. I had to ram my body against it as I pulled at the knob and when it opened it made a weird screeching sound and the scent of dust and dirt filled the air around me. I didn't have time to be afraid of dark mysterious places, so I ran into the room and shut the door behind me.

There were no lights. I felt for the wall and kept my hands there until my feet felt more stairs and I rushed down them into more of the darkness. To my surprise the stairs kept turning, creating a spiral that lead deeper and deeper into the dark, but fear was behind me. I was furious. I would see Edward before they killed him and then I would follow him shortly. I would tell him that everything was okay and I would tell him that I wanted to marry him. I broke loose a sob at the thought of never being able to do that and willed myself to go faster.

When I reached the bottom I knew I was in a basement. The wall that my hands were on was made of bricks and I couldn't figure out why the felt moist. The room smelt old and dirty, but I didn't care. I squinted my eyes through the darkness and saw a dim light coming from a small window on the wall farthest from me. I pushed my way through the furniture and other junk that crowded the basement. I nearly screamed when I ran into a figure, but calmed myself when I realized it was just a statue.

When I reached the window I noticed it wasn't very big. I felt around on the floor until my hand rested on a loose brick and without another thought I smashed it against the glass. The sound stung my ears and I had this desperate feeling to get out of this castle. I had been wrong when I thought that fear was behind me. It was like a black cloud that clung to my body, pushing me forward.

The only sound in the basement was my hard, fast breathing and the little tinks the glass would make as it hit the floor. There could be a vampire down here and I wouldn't even know it, but if he was smart he wouldn't kill me.

When I had gotten as much of the glass out of the window I reached my hands through and felt the cool dirt in between my fingers. The window was too high for me to lift myself up. I found a big box a couple feet away and pushed it will all the reserves of strength in my body until it rested under the window. I climbed on the box and put my arms through the window trying to pull myself through.

I had the majority of my torso out of the basement, but my back rested agianst the base of the window pain and the remaining shards of glass ripped through the dress and cut my back and sides and I couldn't help but gasp in pain. When I finally pulled myself through the window I could feel the stinging cuts that were scattered all around my back and waist and the dress was ripped, leaving evidence of my escape behind.

I wanted to collapse on the ground, but I couldn't. I was so tired, but I had to find him. I had to get out of here.

Once I got to my feet I instantly knew where I was. I was in the Garden of Good and Evil. Before, this place had looked sort of magical, but now lit only by the pale moon light I sensed nothing but evil in this place.

This sick feeling came over me and goose bumps rose on the back of my neck making me take off running in the direction of nowhere, just trying to escape. The wind had picked up, making the stems of the weeping willow trees whip around frantically, as if they were trying to keep me from passing through them.

That's when I heard the laughter.

I immediately stopped, whirled myself behind one of the huge trees, and cupped my hand over my mouth trying to quiet my heavy breathing. As if he didn't hear me already. I knew the smell of my blood and the noise of my racing heart had given me away, but I hoped Edward would be the one to find me here.

I peeked my head around the big tree trunk and my eyes landed on this tall, dark figure standing in front of the window I had just crawled through. He was holding a piece of cloth, that must of been from my dress, up to his nose while he kept up the sadistic laugh.

"You can run, but you can't hide", his voice sounded playful, but reminded me a lot of James that night I had met him at the ballet studio. But Edward had been there to save me that night. Maybe he would save me again, but I knew he couldn't. He was out numbered.

I watched him until he was silent, then he began walking very slowly in my direction. I was almost to terrified to move, but everything inside of me was screaming at me to run. I took a deep breath, pushed hard against the tree bark, and took off running towards the tall hedge wall as fast as I could. When I reached the wall I paused for half a second to notice he was still a good ways behind me, but walking at that steady, slow speed.

I pulled off my elbow length gloves, preparing to climb and stopped short when I noticed the engagement ring on my finger. I jerked it off and threw it in the direction of the unfamiliar vampire and resumed my escape. The hedge was filled with little thorns and I gasped in pain and panted as I climbed to the top, but I didn't care. I clung to them, ripping cuts all along my palms, and knowing how it must smell to my stalker only made me climb faster. Once I reached the top and saw what was on the other side I felt the urge to scream.

I looked out over the open space in front of me where the ground was covered with ancient looking tomb stones lasting at least a half a mile long. There were a few more of the creepy old Oak trees, but scattered all around the tomb stones were Ravens that were black as night. They made these awful screeching noises at me, as if I were an intruder. I took a deep breath and let loose my grip, sliding my body down the side of the hedge and into the graveyard. A big thorn caught my chest and I let loose a small scream as it made a deep line of scarlet right across my cleavage.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I took off running as fast as I could. I kept turning my head to look behind me, but he wasn't there. The ravens were screeching louder and louder and flying close over my head. The sound of their flapping wings made me want to cringe away from them and hurl myself into the fetal position on the mossy ground.

I finally stopped to catch my breath, wondering why my follower wasn't behind me. There was suddenly a whooshing sound and I had to wipe my hair from my face. When I turned around he was right in my face, teeth barred as if he were ready to attack. I screamed so loud, all the ravens went crazy flapping their wings and cawing, but in another flash he was gone again. He was playing with me. The sound of his laughter returned and I took off running through the graveyard.

"Edward!", I screamed as loud as I could as I dodged the head stones. If he was anywhere near the castle he would surely hear me. "Edward! Help me!"

I only realized I had been crying the whole time when my vision became too blurry. A black raven flew up from behind me diverting me from my path and causing me to trip over a broken head stone. I fell, hitting my four head on the cement of one of the head stones, and almost blacking out I rolled on my back to try to get up but I couldn't make myself move. I was breathing so hard my throat felt raw and my vision was now blurred from the sharp pain that filled my entire head.

I looked up to see the figure standing over me. I wanted to scream. To get up and run. Anything. But all I could do was look up at him and wait for him to kill me.

"Well done, boy", This taller figure stepped into my view, placing his hand on my stalker's shoulder.

My stalker nodded to him and disappeared. I looked at this man with horror, but I couldn't find my voice.

"Edward...please", I rasped as my eyelids fought to stay open.

The man bent down and his huge hand grasped my neck jerking me all the way off the ground and releasing a horrible, ear piercing shriek from my mouth. My hands clamped around the one he had placed around my neck while I gasped and tried, uselessly, to pull myself free.

He wasn't squeezing me, but I gasped and coughed as I tried to breath, but failed. He held me up to eye level with him, while I still uselessly fought, and I saw those familiar red eyes. It was Marcus. He had this hard look on his face. His teeth were barred as if he were about to rip into my flesh. The graveyard went silent as my vision started to blur around the edges. The only sound was my grunts and gasps as my weak body stopped struggling and my arms fell limp hanging by my sides.

"NO!", I heard a man scream. "Marcus don't do this! I can explain'

While my body hung limp from the embrace of Marcus's hand around my neck I recognized the, now desperate, voice of Aro.

"I can explain everything, just put Bella down", he continued to try to reason with Marcus.

"I will rip out your heart as you did mine, then I will make you watch as I kill her.", His voice was so close, but he sounded so distant. I didn't even comprehend what he was saying.

I gasped as all of the air re interred my lungs as Marcus's hand released my neck and fell to the ground. I cupped my hands around my neck while I lay limp on the ground focusing only on catching my breath.

It was like every nerve in my body reacted to his touch. His cold hands placed themselves on the back of my neck and on the small of my back to pull me off the ground. I fought with myself to open my eyes to see Edward's face.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?", he sounded very angry. "Listen to me! Don't close your eyes Bella, please", his voice broke as if he were crying.

"Please..", I rasped a bare whisper. I wanted to say more. I wanted to tell him I loved him and I didn't care if I was about to die, just as long as his face could be the last thing I see, but I was slipping from consciousness. I couldn't hold on any longer.

"...here.", he whispered to me through gritted teeth and I let go, falling into nothing but blackness and the embrace of Edward's arms.

**That was the "to be continued" part. The next chapter will be in Edward's p.o.v:) Please review! A little twist in the story is going to come out of what happends next.**


End file.
